


And Baby Makes?

by aubreytruthfully, lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean having an overactive imagination, F/F, F/M, Imagined threesome M/F/F, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mentions of Sam/Jessica, Mentions of Sam/Ruby - Freeform, Multi, Naive Castiel, Pregnancy, Sassy Balthazar, Snarky Gabriel, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out she was pregnant should have been the happiest moment in Samantha Winchester's life, too bad she wasn't 100% sure that Castiel was the father and 100% sure that Dean was only her child's uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been about six months since they met, six months since Samantha Winchester fell in love. She didn't think she'd ever feel this way again, not after Jessica's death all those years ago, and to think she'd fall for an angel, the angel that dragged her big brother out of Hell. Castiel was everything Sam could have ever wanted, he was kind, sweet, sexy as all get out, and he treated her like she was the most important thing in the world. Sam knew she should have told Dean about her relationship with his best friend, but part of her was scared how he'd react.

Castiel could tell Sam was distressed about the whole deal. He wanted to be able to tell her that everything would be okay, but it wasn't that simple and he couldn't lie to her. For all of eternity he'd never known that he'd been waiting for someone to change his life. Cas didn't know that he'd been waiting for someone to come along and turn his world upside down. Then he met Samantha. His world turned completely upside down and inside out and every which way possible. Samantha was like a whirlwind that just swept him up. She was everything that Cas didn't think a person could be. 

Of course, there was Dean also. He'd grown close to the man. Somehow the two siblings had pulled him into their little corrupted family...world. Dean became him best friend. The man changed Castiel's life in his own way too, but not like Sam did. However, Dean didn't know that...didn't know what was going on behind his back.

Samantha didn't want to tell her brother and Cas could only comply to her needs. 

Sam knew that Cas wanted to tell Dean, of course he did, they were best friends. But the idea scared her, for some reason Samantha didn't want to look too closely at. Castiel was hers in this manner, she was the only one who saw him so open and vulnerable, and part of her didn't want to share that, not even with Dean. 

Truth be told she was jealous of the bond Dean and Castiel shared, it was irrational for her to be jealous and yet she couldn't shake the feeling of unease whenever she would watch them together. 

So she kept quiet. Kept her relationship with Cas a secret, even though doing so was starting to affect her health. She'd been getting sick lately, to the point that Dean had noticed. Dean had forbidden her from coming with him on their most recent case, taking Jo in her place. And Sam didn't even fight him on it, that should have raised red flags in her mind, but it didn't.

Castiel could sense it when things changed. Samantha was getting sick frequently and deep down, Cas knew why. He could feel it on her. When he touched her, kissed her, even when he talked to her, it was radiating off of her. While he thought the idea of a baby was a beautiful thing...Sam might not feel the same way. After all, with the live that they lived, Samantha was always complaining that she would never be able to have a family. 

He was holding her as she lay on the bed. All night she had been fretting over Dean and Jo's safety--that is between the spouts of feeling nauseous and wanting to eat everything. Castiel pressed kisses to the back of her neck and just listened to her talk. He felt extraordinarily comfortable like this. It pleased him to hold her like this, knowing that his child was there too--too small to show, but still there. When his hand slipped a little lower on her stomach and rubbed in a circle, he knew he'd made a mistake. Samantha tensed under his touch.

Maybe she had figured it out too.

Samantha had been starting to think that maybe she was pregnant, and that thought terrified her and thrilled her all at the same time. While she wanted children, always had, her life made it almost impossible to bring up a family in. She'd have to give up hunting, and while she wanted to, she felt guilty about it also, wanting to make sure Dean was safe.

After almost three weeks of being sick Sam finally went to find out. She snuck out in the middle of the night, Dean was asleep in the bed across from hers. She walked to the all night pharmacy across the street from their motel, and quickly got what she needed. The whole trip had taken her less than ten minutes, but by the time she got back Castiel was there. He followed her silently into the bathroom, holding her in his arms as she waited for the results.

When the test came back positive, Samantha let out a soft cry. She wasn't sure if it was happy or not, but was glad Castiel was holding her as her knees were threatening to give out. 

\---

Dean had heard the sound from the bathroom, half awake by Sam leaving and returning to the motel room. He knew Castiel was there, he'd seen the angel following Sam into the bathroom. It confused him, the way Cas seemed to be always almost touching Sammi nowadays, as if there was something going on between them. But that was silly, Sammi and Cas would have told him if they were involved. He was Sammi's only family, after all, and Castiel's best friend.

\---

"We need to tell Dean," Sam whispered, burying her face against Castiel's neck. "He needs to know about us, about the baby."

Castiel held Sam close, running his hands through her hair. He couldn't tell if she was happy about the baby or sad about the baby and it distressed him. Normally, he could read her fairly well. He'd been around the Winchesters enough that he could read both of them decently. This was different.

"I know," he mumbled. "Dean needs to know." Castiel agreed with Sam. Dean did need to know. Honestly, Dean had needed to know about things about six months ago, but it was too late to go back and change things. "We can tell him together if you want," Cas suggested, but Sam still had her face buried in his neck. "Or you could tell him...or..." Castiel hated what he was about to say, but he'd do anything for Samantha, "or I could tell him if you're too frightened."

Minutes passed and Sam finally got a grip on things. Castiel cupped her face and tipped it towards him, looking her directly in the eyes. He marveled at them for only a second--hazel eyes unlike any he'd ever seen. "It will be all right Samantha. I promise." And he meant it. 

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Dean standing there staring at the both of them. Immediately, Castiel was aware that he was holding Sam's hand. He was always immediately aware of the fact that the bathroom door wasn't soundproof by any means and the look on Dean's face said that he heard at least a little bit of it. Now or never he supposed.

"Dean..." Cas sighed.

Dean wasn't sure what the two of them needed to tell him, all he had really made out was them saying that he needed to know. He walked back towards his bed, flipping on one of the lights. He waited for them to start talking, not liking the terrified look on Sammi's face. Dean hated to see his little sister looking upset, and wanted to do whatever it took to make that look go away.

They sat down across from him, Castiel's arm lightly draped over Sammi's shoulders.

Sam sighed, the silence was almost deafening, and she knew she needed to break it. Obviously Dean was waiting for either her or Castiel to speak. She squeezed Cas' hand before looking Dean in the eye. "So as you have probably figured out Cas and I are involved."

Dean grinned. If that was all that was going on he couldn't figure out why Sammi was so scared. He nodded, "Yeah, and before you say anything, I'm not mad. You two look good together, and if Cas is the reason you've been smiling so much, the reason you've been happy, why should I be upset about it?"

Sam sighed again, all her fears of how Dean would react to finding out about her and Cas had been for nothing. He was taking this a lot better than she could have ever thought possible. She nodded, "But there's something else. I've been sick lately, you know that. So... I just took a pregnancy test, and... you're gonna be an uncle, Dean."

Emotions flooded over Dean. He kept looking back and forth between Sammi and Cas. He couldn't decide how he felt. In some way, he wanted to fucking jump for joy because he was going to be an uncle. But then in other ways he wanted to kill Cas, actually kill him. This was his little sister. His little sister who was a hunter and a girl and had been the object of his protection his entire life. His sister who was smart and kind and deserved all the best things in life. His sister who couldn't have been with Castiel longer than six months. His sister who was pregnant with an angel's baby.

"What?" he choked out.

"Dean," Castiel made a concerned face and Dean noticed the grip he hand on his sister's hand, "we've been meaning to tell you about us for a while...and the baby," Dean raised his eyebrows at the content smile that Castiel got on his face, "the baby wasn't planned. I didn't even think that I could...well..."

"It's barely been six months," Dean frowned. "You couldn't keep it in your pants any longer than that?!" Dean would've continued on his rant if Sammi hadn't looked at him with that look of hers. He sighed unhappily and crossed his arms across his chest. He wasn't sure what to feel.

"I'm the one you should be angry with Dean, not Cas. I'm the one who initiated things with him, the one who pursued him. He didn't force anything with me. And... Dean, Cas and I only started sleeping together a month and a half ago. So..." she trailed off, looking down at her hands. Castiel's arm tightened around her shoulders, and she leaned into the embrace. Sam looked up at her brother, watching the play of emotions running over his face. 

She knew what he was thinking about now, when she possibly got pregnant, and she wanted to assure him that the baby couldn't possibly be his. But how could she say that? Castiel didn't know about what happened when Sam and Dean had both thought they were different people, when they were Samantha Wesson and Dean Smith for those few short weeks. It had been the day after they remembered who they really were and had found Castiel again that Samantha and Cas had slept with each other for the first time.

If she could tell Dean without a doubt that the baby wasn't his she would in a heartbeat, but she couldn't, and she couldn't figure out how to tell Cas that she had cheated on him, with her brother, when she had no clue who she was. It was part of the reason she didn't want to tell Dean, part of the reason she felt jealous when he and Cas would hang out.

"Dean, we should've told you sooner..." Cas admitted, but he could tell that Sam and Dean were having one of their little moments. The siblings were extremely close--although, Cas figured that having no one else to rely on for most of your life would do that to two people. He kept his hold on Sam just to make sure that she was okay, but he kept his eyes on Dean. He wished that he could see exactly what the man was thinking, but it was hard to decipher. All of this was so different than most of the situations that they were placed in.

\---

Dean did wonder about the baby. The worst part was that he hadn't even thought of that until Sam had given him that look, that one knowing look she had. It had been an accident. They didn't know who they were. Dean would never do that if he'd known and he knew that Sammi wouldn't have either. They weren't themselves. They'd gotten caught up in the other world and it had just happened. Afterwards, things had been so awkward, but Dean had gotten through. He'd managed to be able to look his sister in the face again. However, if there was a baby--his baby--he wasn't so sure that he could do that. He wasn't sure if he could continue to look his sister in the face knowing that he wasn't just an uncle to that child.

Not to mention how his best friend would feel. Castiel had been borderline non-emotional when they had first met him, but Sam had quickly broken him of that. Dean saw the way the two of them clicked. For the first time, he saw that Samantha was truly happy since everything with Jess had happened. It made Dean happy too. Sam had someone other than her brother to be there for her and Dean had someone other than his sister to be there for him. Dean loved Sam, but he knew that it wasn't enough to sustain them both throughout their lives. 

And then, of course, there was Jo. Who'd he'd been spending so much time with and maybe there was something there...but a baby in the mix--a baby that could be his--would ruin that. Why did things have to be so damn complicated all the time?

Sam smiled before looking down. Things would never be the same now, not with a baby on the way. She knew without a doubt she was going to have this child, she couldn't, wouldn't give the baby up. But she worried, what if her fears were true, what if Dean was the father, what then? Dean and her could never go back to being just siblings if that was the case, and a small, tiny piece of her wanted that. She knew it was wrong, but... she couldn't help how she felt.

"How about we get some sleep and talk more in the morning? Besides, Jo will be here in about," she looked at the clock and sighed when she saw the time, "five hours. We can talk more then."

Dean nodded, crawling under his blankets. He watched as Castiel crawled in next to Sammi, as if he belonged there, and wanted to tell him to leave, to stop touching Sam like that. Dean couldn't understand where that jealousy was coming from, okay true, he had always been a bit too attached to Sammi, and true he'd had fantasies about her, fantasies about her and Jo together, but he was a guy, and spending that much time alone with attractive females, so no one could fault him on that. It didn't help his mind-set that he could remember what Sammi felt like in his arms, in his bed. 

Sam leaned into Castiel's arms, feeling happy that they could do this with Dean around, that she could be held and not need to hide it from her brother. The last time she had slept with anyone in the bed with her, while Dean was only a bed away, had been shortly before Dean had went to Hell. They had been on a hunt with Jo, and Sam had shared a bed with the other hunter. She had fought the urge to do anything, as she was certain Jo would have slapped her had she tried anything, it was bad enough how obvious Dean flirted with her. And yet, Sammi had been tempted that night. Hell, she thought about it often, remembered the way their limbs had tangled while they slept, remembered the hungry look on Dean's face the next morning.

Sam could feel Castiel's eyes on her and looked up. She smiled, brushing her hand along his cheek, trying to remove the puzzled, confused look. "Rest, Cas," she whispered, kissing him gently before settling back down.

Castiel worried. Even after they were all lying in bed, the tension was still thick. It bothered him that he couldn't fix everything, no matter how much he wanted to. Samantha was tucked tightly in his arms, he could hear Dean snoring from across the room, and he still felt upset. Cas knew that before he came along, the siblings were close. He knew that he could never come between them. The bond between the Winchesters was something that was unbreakable. But this was the feeling that he didn't like.

He didn't want to be jealous of Dean, but he was. He knew that when it came down to it that Sam would always choose Dean over him. It wasn't that he wanted it any other way. It would've been wrong if Sam had chosen anybody else over Dean. The things that the two had had to go through together were enough to prove that.

But sometimes. Sometimes, Castiel ached for that. Sometimes Castiel didn't want to be second place to Dean. Maybe that was why the baby made him so happy. It was finally something that Samantha and he could share. Granted, it would have an Uncle Dean and--if things kept going the way that they appeared to be--an Auntie Jo. They would all be a family and it would be nice. Sam and Dean would still have each other, still be close. Dean would have Jo--and God knows how long they've been circling each other. Best of all, Cas would have Sam. Castiel would be a father and Sam a mother to the same child. The baby would be something made from them, from how much they loved each other. That part thrilled Cas.

He could get over the jealousy. He could assure himself that Sam loved him. Cas snuggled in close to Sam--breathing in the scent of her shampoo--and smiled when she relaxed into him. Yes, he could move past the jealousy.

Sam woke a few minutes before the alarm went off. She smiled at the fact that Cas was still there, still had his arms wrapped around her, his hand gently rubbing over her stomach. She longed for more than the simple touch, wished they had time to make love, but knew that Jo would be there soon. Sam reached over, flipping to switch on the alarm, knowing that Dean was waking as well. She looked over at his bed, smiling at his adorable, sleep tousled appearance. 

Sam bit her lip, trying not to let the sight affect her as it always did. She tried to ignore Dean, she really did, throwing herself at anyone she could who were the complete opposite of her brother, which might have explained why until Cas she had only ever dated girls. She turned her attention back to Cas, wondering if he knew, wondering he had ever questioned just how close she was with Dean.

Their father had questioned their closeness, with good reason, until the first time he saw Sam with a girl. It was innocent really, Sam and the other girl had just been holding hands, flirting, sharing a few sweet kisses, but it was enough to make John believe that Sam wasn't interested in guys. He never mentioned it, but he stopped watching Sam and Dean so closely after that, and now Sam wishes he actually had. They had only grown closer after that.

Sam got out of bed, pushing her hair back with a yawn. She started walking towards the bathroom, holding her hand out to Cas, inviting him to join her. She smiled when he did, and they left Dean alone in the room. As she closed the door behind them she heard Dean say in a joking voice, "Don't use all the hot water, you two."

\---

Dean watched as Sam and Cas went into the bathroom, trying and failing not to stare at Sammi's ass. He remembered quite well what she looked like naked, and now couldn't help picture the two of them together. Dean let out a groan as his mind supplied him an image of the two of them, his body reacting instantly. He tried to shake the image, but his overactive imagination decided to play a cruel trick on him, adding Jo into the mix. He could almost see the three of them, wet, naked, the girls touching each other under the spray of water, Castiel taking Sam as she touched and teased Jo into an orgasm.

He couldn't help himself, so hard due to his traitorous mind. Shoving down his boxers Dean began to slowly stroke himself, eyes shut as he let the images run through his mind. He bit his lip, trying not to say their names, trying to be quiet. He knew this was wrong, but god, he couldn't help it. He needed this, needed to come, needed some relief or he knew damn well that he'd be worthless on the hunt. It didn't help matters that the last person he had slept with was Sammi, that he could almost still feel her wrapped around him, taking every single thrust and begging for more. 

Dean came with a muffled curse, thankful that the water was still running, thankful that Sam hadn't heard him say her name. Dean knew he was screwed. He shouldn't want Sammi, for starters she was his sister, and she was with someone, with Cas, his best friend. But with the possibility of her carrying his child, how could he not want her. He shouldn't want to see her with Jo like that either, no matter how hot that idea made him. It was official, Dean had some serious issues.

Jo knocked on the motel room door and her eyes widened at the sight that met her. Dean opened it. Her mouth went a little dry at the sight. Dean was wearing all of a pair of boxer briefs--those black ones that she occasionally sees peeking out the top of his pants. His hair was mussed up from sleep and his cheeks were flushed, as was his chest, from something that Jo didn't assume was sleep. That thought only made her blush before walking in.

"You know, when we have a time that we plan on leaving, that's typically when I plan on leaving," she teased as Dean shuffled around in his things.

"I'll have you know that I'm skipping a shower because of you," he tugged jeans on and Jo almost sighed.

"No, you're skipping a shower because Sam--and I'm gonna take a wild guess--and Cas are in there," she smirked as Dean blushed and ducked his head. That was all the answer she needed.

Jo had noticed that Dean was starting to warm up to her. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't like it. Pining after Dean didn't feel quite as pathetic when he flirted back with sincerity or when he gave you that perfect grin. Jo laughed when he banged on the bathroom door to inform Sam and Cas that they were leaving.

Sitting next to him in the Impala wasn't bad either.

\---

Castiel was pleased to be touching Sam, seeing her. She was beautiful. All tan skin and curves over the muscle that Cas knew was there. Now, she was glowing to him. Samantha was carrying his child and he still couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"Sam," he smiled softly before placing his hands on her hips. It was steamy in the bathroom and excessively warm, but he loved it. "You're beautiful." He pressed gentle kisses on her face, her lips, her jaw, and down her neck. "I love you," he murmured as he dropped to his knees in front of her, pressing more kisses to her stomach. "You're going to be such an amazing mother," he grinned up at her, but it faded when he saw her smile drop and he furrowed his brow. He stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's wrong?"

Sam smiled up at Cas, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Nothing, nothing's wrong. Can we talk later? In private?" When Castiel nodded, she grinned, putting on a happy face. Sam knew it wasn't fooling him, but she wasn't ready to talk, not yet.

They finished their shower, drying off, Sam pulling on a towel before making her way back into the bedroom. She waved at Jo, grabbing her things before turning to return to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, fully dressed, Castiel following. 

Sam noticed the smile on Jo's face, and it was obvious that the other woman knew all about her and Cas. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, rolling her eyes at the scent in the room, "Really, Dean? Take a shower before we go for breakfast, you reek."  
\---

Dean gave her a look, like he was going to fight her on it, but they had more than enough time, and he had to admit that he did smell a bit after his "morning exercise". He grabbed his things, moving past his sister, Cas, and Jo, and walked into the bathroom. As soon as he was naked and under the hot water his mind started giving him all sorts of imagery and he couldn't help it as he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself once more. It was worse than when he was a teenager, the way he seemed to have no sort of control over himself lately.

\---

Sam started packing their things up, figuring they could check out before they went to breakfast. The fact that Dean had obviously jacked off while she and Cas were in the shower was hard to miss, and a small part of her hoped he had been thinking about her while he did it. She felt Jo walk up to her, the other woman helping her pack. She gave Jo a quick smile, before looking over her shoulder at Cas who looked like he was trying to figure out what he could do to help.

"So when did you tell Dean about the two of you?" Jo asked softly.

"Last night, well, early this morning actually. Dean woke up when I went to go get something and overheard us talking." She paused, resting a hand on her stomach, "I'm just gonna be research on this hunt."

Jo gave her a questioning look, "You still not feeling so good? Dean and I could handle this if that's the case."

Sam shook her head, a small grin on her face, "No, I'm gonna be just research for at least another 8 months."

Jo's eyes widened, realizing just what Sam was saying. She wrapped her arms around Sam, giving her an excited kiss. "A baby? Oh my god, Sam, congratulations."

\---

Dean knew the kiss was purely platonic, he knew that intellectually, but to see Sam and Jo kiss almost made him turn around and lock himself in the bathroom. He could see Cas watching the two women, and if Dean was right, Cas looked jealous. That's what made the whole thing so messed up and wrong. Dean wanted to come clean to Castiel, let him know about what happened between him and Sam, but by the look the angel was giving Jo due to an innocent girl-kiss, he could only imagine what Cas would do to him when he found out about it.

Like he tried convincing himself before, Castiel wasn't jealous per se. His vessel even seemed pleased with the idea of Sam and Jo kissing, but he wasn't. Something about it made his stomach turn unpleasantly and he hated it. He refused to call it jealousy. He wasn't jealous. Just...protective maybe.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean. He could briefly see the heat in the man's eyes before he locked himself in the bathroom. Dean always was fond of the ladies and Cas assumed that even if it was his sister, seeing Jo kiss another woman was probably esthetically pleasing for Dean. The girls seemed oblivious to it, not even thinking about the kiss. Probably because it was less than a second, hardly a peck. It was just a kiss between friends and it still had Dean flustered and Castiel not jealous. Not. Jealous.

"Yours I presume?" Jo glanced at Cas happily.

"I would hope so," Castiel teased and the jealousy evaporated. The baby was his. Samantha was carrying his baby. He couldn't stop the way the thought of it made his heart flutter and his mouth split into the widest grin he'd ever made.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Jo squealed a little before giving Cas a bouncing hug and a quick kiss on the lips. Castiel wanted to frown at the contact to his mouth, but decided that would be a little rude.

"Me too," Cas grabbed Sam's hand and laced their fingers together. He meant it. He honestly meant how happy he was.

All the--not--jealousy aside, he was starting to think that this baby might be what everyone needed. It would bring Sam and him even closer together, bonding them in a way that she wasn't bonded with anyone else. It would bring Dean and him closer because they'd finally truly be family instead of just feeling like they were. Castiel couldn't believe how perfect it was. Even with the--not--jealousy, nothing was going to bring his mood down today, not with such good news hanging over him. Quickly, he pressed a small kiss to Sam's mouth and smiled when she leaned into it a little. Yes, nothing would be bringing his mood down.

Dean wanted to scream, the kiss was completely innocent and here he was being a total pervert. He splashed some cold water on his face before walking back out, stopping himself from clenching his teeth as Castiel kissed Sam. He should be happy, Sam was smiling, mostly. He should be excited, their family was growing, and yet all he could think of was, what if the baby is mine? 

Dean knew it would kill what humanity Cas had gained if he found out the child wasn't his, and yet Dean knew that Castiel needed to know the truth. The entire situation was shit, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

\---

Sam looked over at Dean, a small, sad smile on her face. She knew that they needed to tell Cas, and soon, before things got out of hand. She loved Castiel, she truly did. She loved him more than she had ever loved Jess, and that was saying quite a bit. But Dean was and would always be Dean, and she would always love him.

She was about to speak when she heard a flutter of wings and noticed two men standing in front of her and Cas. They both in turn pulled Cas into their arms, hugging him, but Sam could tell there was nothing sexual about the way they touched him, it was like watching Bobby hug him. Her eyes widened, the narrowed on the shorter of the two. She grabbed him by the shirt, shoving him against the wall, anger and hurt in her eyes, "You. What the fuck are you doing here?"

\---

Dean made his way across the room as he watched his sister shoving the Trickster against the wall. The man looked shocked as he looked between the two of them and Castiel. The other man who had arrived with him was laughing, and Dean gave him a dirty look.

"Gabriel, what did you get yourself into this time?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Trickster grinned, "A little mischief, nothing unusual, Balthy."

Cas sighed loudly at his brothers--the idiots that they were. "As you know, this is Gabriel. And this," he pointed to Bal, "is Balthazar." Castiel thought about pulling Sam off of his brother, but she seemed to enjoy getting to have the upper-hand over the angel, so he let it go. "They're my brothers. My very evil and slightly incestuous brothers."

He was surprised when Sam let Gabe go and the angel's feet touched the floor again. His brothers turned back to face him. "We felt you," Gabriel looked at him. 

"Not the good kind of felt either," Balthazar added.

"Yeah, it was the bad kind," Gabe nodded.

"But not the rapey kind," Balthazar commented again.

"I get it," Cas nodded. "Nothing in sexual relation. I comprehend that."

"However, if we had known that these..." Gabriel gave Dean and Samantha a once over, "them would be here, we wouldn't have come."

"You both have always been more of a hassle than you're ever worth," Castiel muttered.

He told the others to go on and that he would catch up with them later. Sam kissed him goodbye and he let it linger for a moment before he pulled away from her. Just the simple touches made his stomach flip and his heart flutter. He loved her so much. Cas watched them all walk out of the room and heard the impala drive away--they'd be going to the diner up the road if he was guessing. Groaning, he turned back to his brothers. "Okay, what do you want? And what do you mean that you 'bad' felt me? Why are you feeling me at all?"

Gabriel grinned, flopping down onto the nearest bed, "You've been practically broadcasting your feelings, Bro. We could feel you from the other side of the planet."

Balthazar gave a small smile, "Just what has our little Cassie been up to?"

\---

Sam was in shock, the Trickster was an angel? And not just any angel, but the archangel Gabriel. She shuddered at the thought. After what that bastard had done to her a year earlier, she was well within her rights to dislike him. Though now looking back on what he had done it made sense in a twisted sort of way, he was preparing her for Dean's death.

\---

They pulled into the diners parking lot, Jo and Sam getting out first. Dean followed the two women inside, a small part of him feeling proud and smug at the looks he was receiving. It wasn't every day that a guy waltzed into one of these places with not one, but two gorgeous women, and Dean was secretly thrilled at the thought that people probably thought he was sleeping with both of them. Dean swallowed down that thought, it wouldn't do for him to get turned on in this place.

Dean slid into the booth across from Sam and Jo, watching the two of them talking quietly. Part of him kinda wished that they could have known Jo when they were younger, she would have been a good friend to Sammi, another girl who knew what it was like to be the child of a hunter, someone his sister could confide her secrets to. It might have saved him from having to break up some of the spectacular fights between Sam and their father. 

Though another part of Dean was glad they hadn't met her until they were older. If seeing the two of them together, doing innocent friend things was turning him on now, what would have happened when he had even less control over his cock?

\---

"You must be so excited, Sam," Jo said, a grin on her face.

Sam nodded, "Excited and scared, for a couple reasons. It's a big deal. And Cas... Cas is so happy, it's all a bit overwhelming." She looked down at her menu as a waitress walked over, thereby momentarily killing the conversation. After they ordered and coffees and Sam's orange juice was brought to the table Sam began speaking again, "Cas told me he loves me for the first time this morning. I just..."

"Do you love him?" Dean asked, looking intently at Sam.

She nodded, "I do, I've never told him, and..."

Dean reached across the table, gently squeezing her hand, Jo gave her a reassuring smile. Dean was glad for Jo being there to support Sammi, "And you aren't sure if he means it or he just said it because you are pregnant, is that right, Sammi?"

Sam nodded, biting her lip. She wanted to believe Castiel meant it, but the timing of him telling her was a bit troubling.

Dean grinned, flashing Sam his most winning smile, "How could he not love you, Sammi? He'd be an idiot, hell, anyone would be an idiot for not loving you."

Jo looked between the two of them, realizing that at that brief moment she was invisible to the two of them. She had always wondered about Sam and Dean, about jut how close they were. Was there something there that they didn't speak of, did Dean have feelings for Sam? Jo wasn't sure. The moment broke as Dean continued speaking, he was motioning at Jo.

"Hell, I'm positive if Jo was into girls she'd love you, Sammi. Don't worry, Cas really meant it, and if he didn't, well, I guess I'll be looking up how to gank angels."  
\---

"I, uh, I found someone," Cas shrugged.

"Ooohhhh," both of his brothers nodded.

"It's, uh, it's Sam...Samantha...Winchester," Castiel clarified.

His brothers looked at him in shock for a moment, mouths slightly agape. They exchanged looks, silently talking with their beyond normal angel bond. Despite his brothers being idiots, Castiel knew that they loved each other in a way that most people would never understand. They both nodded.

"Way to go little brother," Balthazar beamed at him. 

"I have to admit, I never would've thought that you would ever get to hit something like that," Gabriel winked.

"I'm not 'hitting' that," Castiel grumbled and rolled his eyes. His brothers could be frustrating at times.

"You're not getting any?" they both asked simultaneously.

"That's not what I meant!" Castiel pushed off the bed and paced the room. "I love her, you...you asses! She's everything to me. No, I'm not 'hitting' that...if anything...I'm...I'm making love to her," he waited for his brothers to laugh at him, but they didn't shockingly enough. "Sam means more to me than I ever thought anything could. And..." Cas smiled to himself, "and she's having my baby." The shocked looks on Gabriel's and Bal's faces were completely priceless and only pleased Castiel more.

\---

"Dean's right," Jo chimed in, attempting to get back into the conversation. "If I was into girls, I'd be into you." She grinned and hoped that it was slightly reassuring. "Look, Castiel is so head over heels in love with you. You can just see it on his face. Hell, I bet you could see it from the moment that he saw you. And now," Jo glanced down at Sam's stomach, "he has even more reason to love you. Isn't that right Dean?"

Dean nodded, even though part of him was seething. He should be completely and utterly happy for Sam, and here he was jealous, as if Sam was his and his alone, as if he had any right to think about her like this. Sam was his little sister, not his girlfriend, not his lover, and he had this amazing woman sitting in front of him, one who was obviously interested in him and here he was getting jealous over his best friend, angry because his best friend got what he had wanted, if he was going to be 100% honest with himself, for years now.

Dean gave a cocky grin, trying to lighten the mood, "Jo's right." He winked over at Jo, "And I know that deep down you're into Sammi, just a bit, don't lie Jo."

Sam had to laugh at the flustered look on Jo's face, as if the other woman was caught red-handed doing something she shouldn't be. "It's okay Jo, I love you too. You know... just a little bit."

Dean almost groaned at that, mind showing him yet again images of the two of them in bed together.

Jo grinned nervously, thankful that their food arrived at that moment so she didn't have to respond right away. She wasn't into girls, but she had meant it when she told Sam that if she was she would totally want her, because she did, just a little bit, in a curious way. She knew that before Cas Sam had only dated girls, hell they had talked about it, and she wondered if Sam ever thought about her that way. Jo found herself kinda getting into the idea of it, but knew nothing could happen, she wouldn't interfere in Sam's happiness.

Sam was glad that they were all distracted by food, because the conversation was heading in a direction she really wasn't comfortable with, not yet at any rate. She could feel Dean's foot touch her leg and looked up at him, but he was busy eating so she knew he hadn't done it on purpose.

After they had finished eating and paid Jo excused herself to the bathroom. Sam and Dean made their way out to the car to wait for her, both of them leaning against the side, enjoying the warm morning sunshine. Dean figured it was now or never, so he cleared his throat and stated, "The baby might be mine, Sammi, you know that."

It wasn't a question, but a statement, a fact that Sam couldn't deny, "It could be. Fuck, Dean, Cas and I never even slept together until after... well, after. And I want to tell him, I really do, but how can I?"

Dean didn't know how to answer her. 

Neither of them had noticed that Jo had already came out, and that she had heard them speaking. The fact that Dean might be the baby's father floored her. When did they sleep together, just what had happened?

Castiel and his brothers jerked around when the door was slammed open--yes open...Cas was actually worried about the damage to the wall. Sam was flustered and red-faced, Cas could see the anger flowing off of her. Dean looked like he would rather be getting run over right now than doing whatever this was. And Jo? Jo was infuriated. She was shouting so loud that Castiel couldn't even understand her. Bal and Gabe both looked at him briefly before waving and, of course, disappearing. They always did that to him.

"You tell him!" Jo shouted as Dean slammed the door shut. "You tell him right now!"

"Dammit Jo! This is none of your fucking business!" Dean had his finger pointed in Jo's face. Castiel didn't like seeing them like this. Jo and Dean loved each other. He didn't like them fighting and he certainly didn't like seeing Sam so upset.

"Hey!" Cas let his voice boom so the room would silence. He wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist and guided her onto the bed. "If you're going to fight, do it somewhere else. In case you didn't know, we have a beautiful woman here who isn't in favorable condition for this sort of thing."

"See!" Jo waved her warm towards him. "He cares about her so damn much," Jo looked at Dean defiantly. "Tell him or I will," Jo looked back and forth between Dean and Sam. Castiel was confused. He didn't know what they were talking about, but if it was going to stress Sam out this much, then he didn't need to know. Sam collapsed on his shoulder, tears coming fast and Cas didn't know what to do.

"Hey, shh, Sam...Sam don't cry," Castiel comforted, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry. Whatever this is, I'm sure that it doesn't really matter. I love you...I love you and nothing's going to change that." He whispered the last part.

Gabriel and Balthazar didn't go far, hell they only went outside the door, staying invisible so they could listen in to hear whatever drama was unfolding between their brother and the three humans.

Dean sat down on the nearest bed, holding his head in his hands. Sam hugged Castiel, moving out of his embrace, sitting down on the other bed, biting her lip. This wasn't how she had wanted to tell him, but Jo had overheard her talking with Dean and knew that they had slept together. Jo didn't know the whole story, so Sam understood why she was angry.

Sam was close to tears, she looked down, not able to look Cas in the eye, not while she was telling him what had happened. "Remember a couple months ago, when Dean and I went missing. And when we got back we told you how we had had memories of a different life implanted in our minds?"

Castiel nodded at her, she knew how much he had worried about them when they were missing. She looked over at Jo, noticing the confused look that was on the other woman's face. They had never told Jo or Ellen what had happened while they were missing, so obviously she was confused. "And you know how we didn't know who we were, what we were to each other? How we felt the connection, but had no clue it was because we were related?" She paused until Castiel nodded once more, holding her hand out to stop him from sitting down next to her. She didn't trust her voice, not if he was touching her. She looked over at Dean, pleading for him to continue.

"Cas, we didn't mean for it to happen. But you gotta understand, Sammi and me had no clue we were related. So... fuck. We... we slept together, a couple of times before we had our memories returned."

"I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how, I didn't want to lose you, didn't want you to hate me, to leave me for what happened between me and Dean. I love you, so much it hurts sometimes. And I was scared. And now, knowing that I'm pregnant... fuck... and seeing how happy you are, it kills me to think that you might not be the father. I want you to be the father, Cas, I want it so much, but... Dean might be the dad. And it sucks and I know that this is going to fuck things up with us, fuck things up between him and Jo, ruin what could be something amazing before it could even get started. I want him happy, and I can see that happening with Jo, and now everything is messed up and I'm gonna lose you, lose one of the best friends I have," she looked over at Jo at that, "because I did something when I thought I was someone else."

Dean wanted to wrap his arms around his sister, to make her stop crying, but he knew at this moment that would be the worst possible thing he could do. All they could do now was wait and see just how Castiel and Jo would react to the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was angry--fuming even--but perhaps not for the same reasons that they thought he was. He wasn't mad that Sam had slept with her brother (granted, he wasn't happy about it) but he was mad that they didn't tell him. They'd told him everything else about what had happened, but decided to skip out on the most important part. It was unfair that they hid this from him. And now? Well, the baby might not even be his. He was an angel. Castiel felt foolish for even thinking that he could help make a baby in the first place. He doubted the child was his at all. Cas clenched his jaw; he didn't want to be mad or hurt or upset, but he was. He couldn't help the way that he felt no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm not angry," Castiel was only lying a little bit. After all, Dean was the one who taught him how to.

Everyone's eyes were still on him and he hated it. He couldn't handle this all right now in front of everyone. "I just...I'm going to take some time to think okay?" Cas pressed a kiss to Sam's temple. The angel didn't wait for them to answer, he simply walked out the door.

Of course his brothers were outside waiting. "Not in the mood," Castiel grumbled walking past them. He could tell that they were about to protest so he let his wings take him somewhere else. Anywhere was better than at the motel.

Cas wasn't sure what to do anymore. As much as he wanted to just forgive everyone, just move on, he couldn't ignore what had happened. All the joy that he was going to be having a baby, his own baby, had been robbed from him. He knew that it wasn't Sam and Dean's fault what happened when Zachariah had thrown them into an unknown place, but it was their fault that they hadn't told him the truth. He shouldn't have been so foolish to believe that he could ever hold a flame to Dean. Samantha was always going to choose Dean over him, she would always love Dean more. Deep down, Castiel supposed that he always knew that, always knew that he was second best at most. But he hadn't wanted to believe it. From the moment that he met Sam, it had changed him. He wanted to be her everything and he did his best to accomplish that. In the end, it didn't matter how hard he tried. His best friend outranked him and he couldn't even be mad at the man for it. Sam and Dean deserved to be happy and if they needed to be together to be happy...then so be it.

At least he wasn't jealous anymore. He was just sad.

\---

"Oh my God," Jo's mouth was hanging open. "I'm so sorry...I...Dean...Sam...if I had known that was what happened," she buried her face in her hands. "God, I'm so so sorry. I should've trusted you all to tell him when you were ready or whatever you were planning on doing...it wasn't my place." Jo was almost in tears now. She had singlehandedly messed everything up. She wouldn't blame the Winchesters if they never wanted to see her again, but she hoped that it wouldn't be like that.

Sam ran out of the room. Intellectually she knew that she wouldn't be able to find Castiel that way, but she wasn't thinking. All she knew was the person she loved with her entire being had just left, and that she was the cause. Tears were streaming down her face as she blindly ran until her knees gave out and she felt weak and shaky. All she wanted was Cas to come back, so she could beg him for forgiveness, beg him to give her another chance. She wasn't sure how long she knelt there on the ground tears streaming down her face. Passersby had tried seeing if she was alright, but she shook off their concern. 

They weren't Castiel, they weren't good enough. This was why she hadn't told him, she had wanted to hold onto him for as long as she could, because she knew that he would never trust her after he found out she cheated on him. Sam cried bitterly, arms wrapped around herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into Gabriel's concerned eyes. Of all the people she wanted to see the bastard Trickster was at the bottom of her list, "Go the fuck away. You aren't Cas, you've done enough damage in my life, just go away."

\---

Dean sat with his head in his hands. When had life gotten so messed up? Things had been simple once, well at least a hell of a lot more simple when all they had to worry about were monsters and none of this needing to stop the god damn apocalypse. If Dean could go back and stop himself from having slept with Sam he would, no matter how much he treasured the memory. It hurt to see his sister so heartbroken, lost, as if her whole reason for existing walked out the door. 

He might not have known about Sam and Cas until the night before, but he knew without a doubt that she loved him. Dean wished he could fix things, wished he could somehow regain Castiel's trust, but he knew that things would never be the same. Part of Dean was selfish though, a tiny part that he wanted to ignore that was waiting to pick up the pieces when Sam got back. Dean hated that part of himself, the part that wanted to wrap Sam in his arms and keep her away from Castiel, from anyone who would touch her, the part that wanted to keep her completely to himself. It wasn't healthy, but then again, when had Sam and Dean's relationship ever been healthy.

\---

Balthazar waited for Gabriel to return, and by the sad look on his face he could tell that things hadn't gone too smoothly with Sam. 

"She wouldn't even talk to me. Not that I blame her, I did fuck with her head pretty bad."

Balthazar wrapped his arms around Gabriel, hugging him tightly, "Everything will turn out okay, I'm sure of it. If anyone is to blame for this entire fuck up it's Zachariah, not Cas, not Sam, not Dean."

Gabriel nodded, a wicked grin crossing his features, "How about we get Cas and go kick Zach's ass?"

Balthazar nodded.

\---

Sam knew she should get up and return to the motel, this wasn't good for her or the baby, but she was too hurt and upset and tired to make herself move more than getting to her feet and walking to the nearest bench. She sat there, arms wrapped around her knees, staring at nothing as she let herself get lost in her misery. It started to rain, but still Sam stayed where she was.

Balthazar and Gabriel were explaining how they thought he needed to go have a 'talk' with Zachariah, but Castiel was still caught on Gabe saying that Sam had run off. The options were weighing in his head, but there was no way that he would do anything if he didn't know that Sam was safe. Ignoring his brothers--and disappearing quite suddenly--he searched until he found Samantha. He had felt where she was and was pleased when he saw that his feelings weren't wrong.

This wasn't to say that he wasn't still upset and heartbroken, but he still loved her. Castiel would never just let her get hurt. Rain was coming down faster and he hurried over to her side, fluffing his wings out over them. He knew that no one could see the wings, but they still worked for an impromptu umbrella. Samantha was shivering and sobbing. Instinctively, Castiel wrapped his arms around her, trying to will away her pain. His powers only worked on physical pain though...he could do nothing for her emotionally.

"Sam, we've got to get you back to the room," he instructed, helping her stand up. "Being out in this weather isn't good for humans."

\---

"Cas?" Balthazar glanced around.

"Dammit! He's got to stop doing that!" Gabriel threw his hands up. "Ungrateful little shit." Balthazar nodded in agreement.

Everyone went around saying that they were the troublemakers of the group, but it simply wasn't true. As far as Gabriel was concerned, the other angels had done much worse things than they had. Balthazar and he were the star students in this case.

\---

"Dean...I," Jo sighed and sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry. I know that I shouldn't have done that. I just...I didn't know what was going on." There were tears in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "I know that you and Samantha have always been...you know, so close. I shouldn't have judged or made assumptions. I know that you love her," Jo couldn't stop the sad tone in her voice, "and I know that she loves you."

She expected Dean to flip out on her. Yell. Curse. Maybe even push her some. But he didn't. He sat there in silence. He hated her. Dean, the man she'd been pining over since she met him, hated her now and she had no one to blame but herself. "Well...I'll just...Y'all probably don't want me around," she stood from the bed. "I really am sorry Dean."

Dean looked up at her, sighing, "I don't hate you. Just... the entire situation sucks. We should have told Cas about what happened, but how the fuck were we supposed to explain that? Put yourself in my shoes, why would I tell my best friend, who I had no clue was involved with Sammi by the way, that I slept with her when his dick of a brother messed with our heads and memories? I mean, it's not something you can just pop into a normal conversation."

He stood, slowly pacing around the room, "And if things were different, if Sammi wasn't dating Cas or wasn't my sister, I can see something, but..." he trailed off, not sure how to continue.

He heard a flutter of wings and turned to see Cas holding a shaking and soaked Sam. Dean didn't know if he should approach them, didn't know if Castiel would get offended if he tried to help warm up Sam. And that's what made this suck the most, he wanted to take care of Sam, it was hardwired into him, and at the same time he felt he had to keep his distance so that Cas wouldn't think Dean was trying to start something, that Dean was trying to take Sam away from him. 

He watched miserably as Jo went into the bathroom, coming out with some towels to dry Sam off. Dean clenched his fists, moving so he was as far away from Sam as possible, head down. It hurt, not knowing what to do, seeing the heartbroken look on Castiel's face when he looked at the two of them.

Castiel could feel the tension in the room radiating off of all of them. He hated that it felt that way. It wasn't that he wasn't used to tension, it just normally wasn't this thick between all of them. Castiel would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt a little bit to look at Sam and Dean, because it did. However, he knew what Dean was feeling. He knew that Dean was dying to take care of Samantha just like he always did. Although it seemed as though Jo was the only one actually helping.

Almost ashamed, Cas took a few steps away from Sam. He wasn't going to invade Dean's territory like that. After everything the two siblings had been through together, he knew that Dean just wanted to take care of her. If taking care of Sam was what was most important to Cas, then he would step away and let Dean do what he was best at.

"Dean, would you grab her some new clothes please?" Jo said, still drying Sam off with the towel.

Cas turned his eyes down after he saw how eager Dean was to help. The man hurried over to her bag, picked out a shirt and pants, and handed them to Jo. He knew that if he wasn't here, Dean would've already been helping Sam out of her clothes and into the new ones, or maybe even into the shower. Dean would've made sure that she was okay, would've gotten her some coffee or maybe tried to find something she'd like on TV. Castiel knew that if it wasn't for him, things would've been fine for Sam and Dean. They would've had that little mishap due to Zachariah's actions, but it would've been okay. Maybe Sam and Dean would've just stayed together after the fact.

"I should get back to my brothers," Castiel avoided looking at any of them. Even using his brothers as an excuse made him sick. When did he ever just need to get back to Gabriel and Balthazar? If anything, he was frequently trying to get away from them.

After Castiel left Sam let herself break down again. She had been doing better, well she had stopped crying at the very least. But now... Castiel could barely touch her, barely stand to be in the same room as her. When had things gone so wrong? Probably when she was a baby, that's when. If it wasn't for her their mother and father would still be alive, Dean would have had a normal childhood. 

A wave of nauseousness washed over her and she barely made it into the bathroom before loosing what little she had in her stomach. She felt hands on her back, rubbing in soothing circles and looked up into Dean's concerned eyes.

\---

Jo watched as Sam raced into the bathroom, giving Dean a dirty look when he didn't instantly follow her. She pointed at the bathroom door before walking out of the motel room, leaving Dean alone with Sam. She hoped that she was doing the right thing and wouldn't screw things up between them any more than she already had.

\---

Dean pulled Sam against his chest, making her rest her head on his shoulder after she got sick. He hated to see her like this, and wished he could make everything better. And yet, at the same time, he was furious at Cas for leaving like a chicken. Sam needed him, needed Cas just as much as she needed Dean, and the bastard just up and left her. 

"You need to throw up again?" he asked her softly, still slowly running his hand down her back.

When she shook her head no he helped her to her feet and led her back into the other room. After making sure she was comfortable he went and got her a glass of water. Dean grabbed the blankets off of the other bed, and covered Sam up, she was still cold and shaking and getting sick to her stomach didn't help matters. He could tell by the look on her face that she was blaming herself, and he couldn't stand it. "Sammi, it's not your fault, it's not. Please don't blame yourself. You're good, no matter what anyone else says, you're good and right and not to blame."

Sam laughed bitterly at that, "If it wasn't for me our parents would be alive and you would have had a normal childhood."

"Don't. Don't you dare blame yourself for that. That yellow eyed bastard is to blame, not you. You were an innocent baby, how in the hell can you think you are responsible for what he did?"

Sam looked up at him, eyes red, "But if I hadn't been born... Mom wouldn't have died, dad wouldn't have dragged you out hunting, you never would have been hurt to the point Dad made the deal he did, you would have never went to Hell."

"And I would have missed out on the kindest, sweetest, most amazing woman I have ever met. I would have never gotten to have you in my life, and you know what? I wouldn't change that for anything. You are special and perfect and right now I want to kick Castiel's ass because he's being an asshole and hurting you like this. I hate seeing you hurt, you know that, Sammi."

Sam rolled her eyes, looking down at her hands, "Cas deserves better than me. I... I'm not good, the things I think about... the things I want..."

Dean swallowed hard, "Sammi." He reached over, cupping her cheek, "I know... and if you weren't with Castiel... but he makes you happy and that's all that matters. He makes you smile. What kind of person would be if I took that from you? The two of you will fix things, just wait and see. You'll find out the baby is his and the two of you will be happy, and I'll be happy for you, okay?"

Castiel really thought that he could leave, but he couldn't. He made sure that they couldn't see him, even gave a flutter of his wings to make sure that they thought he was gone. It just wasn't in him to leave Sam like that when she was so obvious hurting and upset. However, he knew that listening in was wrong. He could say that it was his concern for Samantha all he wanted, but that was only partially true. He wanted to know what they were talking about. He wanted to hear this conversation between Sam and Dean.

Heart tightening in his chest, Castiel looked away as Sam said that she blamed herself. How could she possibly feel like everything was her fault? Her birth wasn't something to be undermined or tarnished. Sam's birth was something to be cherished and celebrated. He couldn't understand how she could see herself as the source of everyone's problems.

But what killed him the most was how intimate their conversation was. Castiel felt guilty for listening in. He could hear how much they loved each other simply in their tone of voice. Jealously washed over him, but then he stopped himself. Castiel detached that part of him because he had no right to feel jealous. Samantha was Dean's long before she was ever even close to be Castiel's. His best friend had the right to be jealous, to be angry, to want to have Sam all to himself. Castiel didn't have those rights anymore. He wondered if he ever had those rights.

He knew that if he revealed himself that Dean would want to hit him--would probably hit him. He knew that he deserved it, but it was hardly fair. Dean's hand would hurt far more than Castiel's vessel would from any attack that Dean made. Despite everything, Cas didn't want to hurt his best friend.

Honestly, Castiel didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Dean looked at Sam, his expression one of concern, "Tell me what you need, Sammi. Tell me, and if I can get it, do it, whatever, I will. I wanna help you."

"I want Cas. I know he probably hates me and that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore, but I want him. I wanna fix things with him."

"I know you do, Baby Girl. If I could make him show up I would, but I doubt he wants anything to do with me right now. I am pissed at him for leaving like that when you needed him the most."

Sam closed her eyes, "God, this sucks. This whole damn mess sucks so much. And what's worse, I'm jealous. I shouldn't be, there's nothing to be jealous of, and yet..." she shrugged.

Jealous of what? Castiel wondered, but he wouldn't deny Sam of what she wanted. He let his wings take him outside of the room to make it look less conspicuous and then knocked on the door. Cas waited patiently outside and hoped that someone would open it. Dean was the one who opened it of course and Cas couldn't decide if that was worse or better than Sam opening it. Cas' eyes were drawn to the way Dean's hands were in fists and that his jaw was clenched tightly.

"Dean, I'm not here to cause trouble," Castiel tried to reason. "I just want to help. Whatever you or Sam need me to do, I'll do." Castiel saw Dean's eyes soften just in the slightest and it gave him a spark of hope. "You know I'd do anything for you Winchesters."

Castiel didn't know if Dean was going to punch him or let him in, but he braced himself for either.

Dean wasn't sure if wanted to punch Cas or not, but he let him into the room. As soon as the door was closed behind them he grabbed Castiel by the front of his coat, slammed him against the wall and hissed, "You do something like that again, you hurt Sam... friend or not, I will end you, you hear me Cas? Do not mess with my sister. She loves you, if you haven't noticed, and when she needed you the most you just up and vanished, not once but twice. This is your last chance."

Dean let go of Cas, turning to face Sam, "I'm gonna go pay for another day here and get us some food. He hurts you, he takes off on you again, call me, okay?"

With that he stormed out.

\---

Sam bit her lip, looking down at her hands. She didn't trust herself to look at Cas, didn't trust that she wouldn't break down if she saw disappointment in his eyes. All she wanted was for him to wrap her in his arms, for him to tell her that they'd work through this, that everything would be okay.

"You hate me, don't you?" she whispered.

\---

Dean walked out of the office shaking his head. Jo had apparently went and paid for their rooms, booking them for a few more nights in fact, giving them time to try and fix things, time to try and work things out. As much as Dean wanted to go thank her, he knew he needed to get food for him and Sammi, and he really didn't want to stay away from her for too long, just in case...

He hated to think that way, Castiel was his best friend, but he'd hurt Sam, more than anyone else ever had. Dean knew he should step back, give those two their space, but he couldn't, Sammi was hurting. Though it truly puzzled him when Sam had said she was jealous, he didn't know what she had to be jealous about.

Castiel was immediately by her side, "Of course I don't hate you." Cas' chest ached at the fact that Sam could even say that. Castiel was in love with Sam. Castiel was so deeply in love with Sam that he couldn't even think straight half the time. "I don't hate you at all Sam. I didn't mean to upset you earlier, that was entirely my fault," Cas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer in hopes of showing her that he didn't hate her at all. He needed her to see that he loved her.

Over all, Cas just wanted to make things okay. Whatever it was that Sam and Dean needed him to do, he would do. He could shove his feelings aside--would shove his feelings aside--for them. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for the woman that he loved and the man that was his best friend.

"Sam...I know that I left so abruptly earlier and I shouldn't have, but I don't blame you for anything that happened. You and Dean didn't even know who you were at the time...and...and even if you had," he took a deep breath, "even if you had, I still wouldn't have blamed you. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you. For me to..." It hurt to say the words, but he had to make sure that Sam knew that he wasn't angry with her and that he didn't blame her. "For me to try and come between that...the bond that you two share is something truly made in heaven. You both were meant to fight side by side. There would be no Dean without you and no you without Dean. That's how it was always meant to be...and I shouldn't have placed myself..." his voice trailed off. He just hoped that Samantha could understand what he was saying.

Sam looked at him as if he had slapped her, "Don't... don't talk like that... like you're breaking up with me. Castiel, please. Don't do that. I need you. I love you more than I can even begin to tell you. Please don't give up on me, on us."

Tears were flowing down her face, she felt as if her world was falling apart.

Dean didn't know what had happened, but by the time he walked back into the room Sam looked like she was crying even more than she had before he left. He set the food down, sitting down on the edge of the bed, glaring at Castiel, "What the hell did he say? What did he do? Dammit Cas, you were supposed to make Sam feel better not make her break down again."

"Dean...I...I didn't," Castiel stammered as Dean pushed him--a lot gentler than Cas deserved--away from Sam. "I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"Then what the hell were you trying to do?" Dean's arm wrapped around his sister's shoulders and Castiel looked down at his feet.

"I was just trying to...I was trying to explain to her that I wasn't mad at her or at you. I understand the situation you both were put in and even if you hadn't been unaware of who you were," Cas paused at the look on Dean's face when he said that. "Dean, I understand how close both of you are...and I..." he swallowed and forced the words out. "I'm okay with that. I want you both to be happy...that's all I want." And that part was true. Castiel sincerely wanted them to be happy. No matter what the cost to him was.

He would give up everything for the Winchesters in a second.

Sam wanted to scream, so she grabbed one of the pillows, shoved it in front of her face, and screamed into it. She wasn't sure which of them pulled the pillow away from her face, only that she found herself being wrapped in both of their arms. She mentally slapped herself, as even though she was upset and crying her mind was giving her images of being between the two of them in a much less innocent manor.

She closed her eyes, feeling a blush start to spread across her cheeks, hoping beyond hope that neither Cas nor Dean would see that she was getting turned on by just being held by the two of them. It was official, Samantha Winchester was as much as a perv as Dean was.

Dean swallowed hard at the look on Sam's face, and he tried to think of a way to move away just enough that Castiel was the only one holding her without it looking like he was abandoning her. He should be angry at Cas, but by this point he could tell that the angel truly thought he was doing the right thing, truly thought that they would be better without him. 

Castiel held on tightly to Sam, trying to ease her pain. He knew that Dean was holding onto her too, but that didn't matter. Right now, none of this was about Cas or Dean, it was about Sam. Cas loved her with all of his heart and so if she needed to be held, he would hold her.

His eyes locked with Dean's and he could see the anger leaving them. Dean didn't look mad at him anymore and to say that Castiel was relieved would be an understatement. He was much more than just relieved. Honestly, Cas had wondered if Dean would ever forgive him. He knew that the Winchesters both had habits of having grudges and he didn't want to fall victim to that. Castiel hoped that his expression towards Dean looked like an apology. He hoped that his friend could see how sorry he was.

\---

Jo sat up on her bed. The voices had stopped next door, which was odd. She waited for a few more minutes, but they still didn't come back. While she didn't want to admit it, it did worry her. She didn't want anything bad to happen to any of them and silence wasn't always the best thing when it came to Sam and Dean. Sighing, she pushed up from the bed and walked next door. She paused outside the door, unsure what to do. Jo didn't want to ruin any progress that they were making, but she also didn't want to leave them alone if something was really wrong.

Making up her mind Jo knocked on the door, entering when Sam called out for her to do so. The three of them were on the bed, Dean on one side of Sam, Castiel on the other side. Sam had a blush on her face, and Jo for the life of her couldn't figure out just what had caused it.

Sam looked at the other woman, as if pleading her to save her from dumb men, but Jo just shook her head. "You're no help, Jo," Sam said with a pout.

Dean almost groaned at that. He knew he should move, that being this close, holding onto Sam like this was bound to cause some issues, and yet he didn't want to abandon her.

Jo cleared her throat, "So, explain how... when you had those other memories, how did you two get involved?"

Dean and Sam both groaned at the question, Sam blushing deeply. She buried her head in Castiel's shoulder, as if trying to will him not to leave her side. Sam could feel Dean's body starting to react to being pressed so closely against her and had to stop herself from purposely moving her leg against his crotch.

Dean gave Sam a questioning look, as if asking her permission to tell them how it happened. Sam only shrugged, looking at Castiel, trying to see if he would be comfortable with hearing about it. When he nodded, she licked her lips nervously, nodding at Dean.

"As far as we knew... due to our implanted memories, that is... we were living together, both of us had moved to the area after getting jobs at the same company. We had, we had moved across country for the jobs, and..."

Sam continued for him, "We were already together, as far as we knew. It's not like we just met and hooked up... we had this whole history together, high school sweethearts, college sweethearts, the whole works. While we didn't have sex every night..." she trailed off looking down, her blush intensifying.

"We shared a bed the whole time. It wasn't for over a week that Sammi had the first dream. So that dick, he made sure... he put us in this position."


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt a little bit to listen to what happened. Castiel was being honest when he said that he didn't blame them for what happened, but that didn't make it hurt any less. He understood why they did what they did. They had no way of knowing what they were doing. Sam and Dean had been placed in a position where they thought that it was normal, that it was their lives. But Castiel could see it in his mind, images playing out and that's what hurt him the most. He knew the way that Sam looked when she was completely wrapped in pleasure and Cas couldn't stop thinking about Dean making her feel like that, making her look like that. Cas could hardly stand it, but he bit his tongue.

"That must've been so..." Jo made sympathetic eyes. "It must've been hard when you figured out what was going on. How could that bastard even do that you two?"

"Zachariah possesses very little mercy," Cas spoke, "especially when he's trying to prove a point."

In a way, he understood what Zachariah did. Dean and Sam did need to understand that no matter what life they were placed in, hunting was where they would end up. It was in their blood, on both sides of the family. Of all the people in the world, Sam and Dean were probably the most destined to be hunters. Part of him wondered, though, if Zachariah was trying to prove other points. Maybe the angel had been trying to show Sam and Dean what was there beneath their sibling relationship. Maybe he was trying to show Cas the things that he would never be able to have. Maybe in some sick, twisted, and cruel way, Zachariah was trying to protect Castiel from getting too attached, from getting hurt. Maybe.

"What point could he have possibly been proving?" Jo scowled at the suggestion that Zachariah had any point in this at all.

"He said it was to..." Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "He said it was to show us that no matter what life we had...we'd always be hunters."

"What does making you sleep with your sister have anything to do with proving that you're meant to be a hunter?" Jo threw her hands up.

Sam looked up, her face filled with anger, "He knew about me and Castiel, he taunted me with that fact after I remembered who I was. He kept telling me that I wasn't good enough, that I was just a whore and the sooner Cas realized that and came home the better. He put me in a position where I would 100% cheat on Cas, no ifs ands or buts. I mean, if you remember this life where you're seeing someone, where the two of you live together, sleep in the same bed, you're gonna have sex, aren't you?"

"People have always assumed shit about me and Sammi, ever since we were teenagers. And..." Dean looked down briefly, before turning his attention to Sam, "You should have told me what he said."

Sam shrugged, running her fingers through her hair, "You didn't know about me and Cas. I was stupid and nervous and wanted to have one good thing for myself, and I'd get so damn jealous watching the two of you hang out, stupid I know, jealous of Cas for making you smile and laugh, jealous of the obvious bond you and Cas have, jealous of how it was so easy for you to just rest your hand on his shoulder, jealous of the time he spent with you and not me." She sighed, "So I didn't tell you about what he said. And as soon as I found Cas I..." she looked down blushing, "well, I practically threw myself at him naked. Needed to show Cas I was his, needed to prove I was good enough for Castiel."

Jo looked like she wanted to cry. Here were her friends, all three of them miserable, all three of them shoved into a situation that was heartbreaking, a situation that was none of their faults. She sat down next to Sam, wrapping her arm around the other woman's shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze. There was more that Sam wasn't saying, she could tell, "What else. He obviously said something else to you."

Sam let out a bitter laugh, "He told me that the only reason he put me with Dean was to prove to me that Dean was nothing but a slut who would sleep with any attractive person who shared his bed. That Dean was good for one thing and that was fucking things, be it fucking things up, or just having sex in general. I wanted to kill him for saying that about Dean, Dean's a good man, no matter what that bastard wants to say."

Castiel was angry about what his brother had done, furious, but that didn't help him right now. Right now, he needed to be a good friend.

"Samantha, there is nothing you could've done. He put you in a vulnerable position," Cas was surprised by how gentle his voice came out. "You are not...you are not a...a whore," it pained Cas to even think of using 'whore' and 'Sam' in the same context. "And while Dean," he glanced over at his friend, "has his recreational activities, he is more than that. Both of you have been destined for greatness from the moment the thoughts of you were conceived. Neither of you are..." Cas took a breath to shove the anger down again. "Neither of you are only good for humanly pleasures."

"Cas is right," Jo nodded. "You guys got screwed over by an asshole angel--no offense Cas--and there was nothing you could do about it until it was too late." Timidly, Jo placed her hand over Dean's. Normally, a friendly movement like that would've been effortless, but she was still unsure as to where she stood with the man.

"Would you mind if Sam and I talked alone?" Castiel asked, but he wasn't hopeful. He knew the trouble that he'd caused them.

Dean nodded, standing and walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder at the last moment and said, "I know you aren't planning on it, but don't hurt her, Cas."

With that said he walked outside, leaning against the hood of the Impala. Jo came leaned next to him, concern on her face. "You wanna talk, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, sighing tiredly. 

Jo started walking towards her door, Dean following behind, still silent, still lost in his thoughts. She sat down on one of the beds, motioning for Dean to sit across from her. When he did she said, "Tell me something about Sam I don't know, like a story from when you were younger."

Dean grinned, thinking back to Sammi's first girlfriend, "We were teenagers and I came home later than Sammi, I had an after school job, and I heard this giggling coming from her room. So me, being the obnoxious older brother that I was walked into her bedroom, only to catch her making out with one of the cheerleaders, a girl I kinda had a thing for at the time. I was shocked, I mean this was before Sammi filled out, before she... fuck... before she had that big of boobs, and she was such a tomboy, always wearing my old clothes, she had this really short hair, nothing like nowadays. But anyway, I'm standing there, jaw dropped, Sammi's blushing and the cheerleader is freaking out. She grabbed her stuff so quickly and ran out muttering apologies and excuses why she had to leave. She ended up breaking up with Sammi the next day, the little bitch, broke Sammi's heart, I mean it was fine to make out with Sammi as long as no one knew? That was bullshit. Sammi deserved better than her anyway."

He laughed, "By the time we moved on two months later she had gotten herself knocked up by the captain of the football team, no clue what happened to her since then." Dean grinned, "After that moment Sammi and I kinda got a lot closer, checking out girls together, that kind of stuff. I remember how our dad kept trying to separate us, then one day he just stopped, I think he figured out that Sammi was into girls and that I would make sure no one gave her grief about it. I don't know. Though the summer after Sammi's 16th birthday was a bit hard, she like grew 6 inches, and her chest got, well, kinda big. She didn't fit into my old clothes anymore and she had to start wearing a bra, I think shopping for one traumatized both of us."

Jo smiled as she listened to Dean talk, though of all the memories and stories he could have told her about his sister the ones he told were sexual in nature. Jo could tell by the look on his face that he probably didn't realize he had done that, that talking about Sam in that manner was normal, and she could see that for them it was. Sam and Dean had never had a normal childhood, so what seemed odd and off to others was common place, like a big brother going on about how he took his little sister for her first bra fitting, how he bought his little sister her first sex toy.

\---

"Sam, you never had to prove that you were good enough for me," Castiel folded his hands together. "There was nothing to prove. From the moment I saw you," Cas paused. He wasn't sure how he could describe it. From the moment he saw her he was in love. From the moment he saw her he was completely stunned. From the moment he saw her his life changed completely. From the very moment he saw her he wanted to be a part of her life. "From the moment I saw you...I was...I was alive," Cas caught her eyes. "You and Dean showed me what it means to be human. You were the ones who showed me that mistakes happen and that sometimes the rules need to be broken. Without both of you...I don't know what I'd be."

"I should've told you--" Sam frowned.

"No," he interrupted. "You did what you thought was best and I respect that." Castiel was sitting across from her, the space between the beds separating them. "And the things that you feel for Dean..."

"Cas! I swear, I never would've done anything. It was an accident!" Sam looked exhausted from all the emotion.

"That is not what I was implying," Cas corrected. "The things that you and Dean feel for each other...you shouldn't be shamed for that. Those feelings aren't wrong or impure. You both love each other more than anything else in the world. Both you and the baby would be extremely lucky if Dean was father. He'll be a good one. I can feel it." Cas gave a little smile. "Also, you have no reason to be jealous of my friendship with Dean. He and I would never look at each other the way that we look at you. He is...or maybe was now...my best friend, but he puts you above everything else. You must know that he loves you Samantha."

"I do," Sam murmured.

\---

Gabriel and Balthazar were annoyed with how Castiel had just left them as he had, and after over an hour of waiting for him to return they decided to go and find him. When they got to the room they noticed only Castiel and Sam there. Gabriel rolled his eyes, snapping his finger with a grin. Jo and Dean materialized into the room, and looked at him with annoyed faces.

Gabriel shrugged, "What, we can't all talk if you two aren't here."

Balthazar was giggling a bit at that, throwing his arm around Gabriel's shoulder, "Cassie, it was very rude of you to just leave us like that."

Sam gave the angels an incredulous look, "They left so Cas and I could talk."

Gabriel waved off her words, looking at her intently. His grin spread across his face, and it was one of pure joy, lacking any mischief or cruelty. He grabbed Castiel and Dean, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders and said in a proud, happy voice, "Congratulations, Daddies."

Sam's eyes widened, jaw dropped. Jo sat down next to her, making sure she was going to be okay as Sam looked like she was about to faint. "You mean?" Sam asked, not even able to finish the sentence.

Gabriel grinned, "Yup. Looks like both Baby Bro and Deano got you pregnant."

Castiel's eyes widened at what his brother was saying. He couldn't decide what to do with himself. Cas wanted to jump for joy because there was baby growing inside of Sam that was his. His. But that wasn't all he was feeling either. There was still jealously and sadness and weariness lingering around. 

"How?" Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at Gabriel.

"S'easy Cassie, looks like Sammi here has a couple buns in the oven," Gabriel reached out to pat her stomach, but Sam shoved his hand away. "So you get a baby," Gabe pointed at Dean, "and you get a baby," he pointed at Cas, "and you...I don't actually know you." He gave Jo a once over and that cocky smile of his.

Balthazar winked over at Jo, "Though I'm sure Gabe and I would both love to get to know you better."

Sam didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. She was having Castiel's baby and that fact made her happier than she could possibly begin to imagine. At the same time she was having Dean's as well, and that fact should have scared her, should have made her sick, but she couldn't help but smile. She was giving Dean this perfect little life, someone who was his to protect, take care of, someone she knew he would cherish and defend as much, if not more as he took care and defended her. At the same time her thoughts kept going back to how she got pregnant with Dean's baby, and while it might make her a sick person, she didn't regret it, didn't regret him being the first guy she ever slept with, didn't regret making love to him. 

A small part of her wanted to repeat the process, this time with them knowing just who they were. She could imagine Dean and Cas and her in bed together, the two men touching her, worshiping her body, feeling both of them inside of her as they made love. Sam moaned quietly, then seemed to remember just where she was, a blush covering her face. She looked down, hair falling in front of her face, hiding it from the others. She could tell how turned on she was at the thoughts she had been having and was embarrassed. "Fuck, sorry, I need... I need some fresh air."

Sam ran out of the room, shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and looked back to see Jo standing there. "I'm fine, Jo, really. Just... dammit."

Jo grinned, "Having thoughts you think you shouldn't be? I mean, I get it. They're both good looking guys. I can totally understand what you are probably thinking."

Sam laughed, here she was freaking out, and Jo was acting like it was nothing. She hugged the other woman, enjoying the way she felt against her, and her mind once again decided to show her things she really shouldn't be thinking of. She didn't want to be rude, but Sam knew damn well she had to let go of Jo.

While they hugged neither woman noticed that the men had stepped outside, and had heard every single word of their short conversation.

Castiel and Dean exchanged looks, both of their faces turning red. Cas wasn't sure how he felt about that. He cared for Dean, but he wasn't sure how he felt about caring to see Dean having sex. By the look Dean had on his face, Cas thought that Dean felt the same way about him. But it was a logical solution. Samantha could just have both of them. It would solve all the problems of Sam having to choose. So logically, Castiel saw that maybe this was the best choice. However, he'd moved his thinking past logical. There was emotional thought now too. Emotionally, Castiel wasn't sure that he could handle that. He didn't want to have to be jealous of his best friend all the time. He didn't want to have to wonder if Sam loved him because she truly loved him or if the situation had pushed her to include him in things. It was complicated. His head felt scrambled.

"Oh," Jo's eyes widened. "You all just caught the worst part of this that you could've." Her face flushed deeply and Castiel wondered what she was thinking. After all, she had said that Dean and he were both good looking. Then he wondered how she was feeling. Jo was in love with Dean, sickly in love with Dean. Maybe she would understand his reluctancy to handle sharing.

"Well, if you're into that sort of thing, you should've just said so," Balthazar gave a mischievous grin and wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulder. "We could definitely help you out in that department. After all, Gabey and I have had our fair share of--"

"Balthazar! I do not believe now is the time," Castiel warned. His brothers were humiliating. Always.

Dean wasn't sure what to think. Not now at any rate. He was feeling jealous, and he knew he shouldn't, what had happened was during a time neither one of them knew who they were, and yet just thinking about Castiel touching his Sammi was almost enough to make him want to punch the angel. Add Jo into the mix, the way she kept touching and hugging Sam, the way their bodies seemed to look so damn good together, the way she wasn't judging them... Dean didn't know what to do. 

He could tell that Cas was hurting, jealous, scared that the only reason that Sam was with him was out of some sort of misplaced sense of loyalty. He grabbed the angel by his coat, giving the others a look. "I'm gonna talk to Cas for a minute, okay." He glared at Balthazar and Gabriel, "Alone."

\---

Sam watched her brother drag Cas back into the motel room, biting her lip as the door closed behind them. The sky chose that moment to open once again, heavy rain drops falling. Jo led her into her motel room and the two woman sat in silence for a minute. Sam wasn't sure where Gabriel or Balthazar were, not that that bothered her too much. 

"Thank you, Jo," Sam said, smiling softly.

"For what? Being a good friend? For standing by your side when you need someone to keep a clear head on things? For being a shoulder to cry on if you need one?"

"For all of it. Jo, you don't need to do this, be so calm about the whole situation. You don't know everything."

"So tell me. I promise you I won't be upset by anything you have to tell me," the words were said with a grin, Jo's arm once more over Sam's shoulder.

"See, that... that there. You keep doing stuff like that and I..." Sam stood, running her hand over her face. The whole situation between her Cas and Dean was bad enough, but Jo kept doing things like that, things that made Sam question them, things that made Sam think about doing things with Jo, to Jo.

Jo gave her a confused look, not sure exactly what was wrong. All she could tell was her friend was upset and she wanted to fix things. She stood, turning Sam to face her, hand resting lightly on Sam's cheek, "Hey, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong, tell me what I can do to fix it."

Sam let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as she willed her body to behave, as she fought the urge to lean in and kiss Jo.

\---

Castiel gave his brothers looks, but not like the one that Dean gave him. He was practically pleading with his eyes for them to come save him. Dean had seemed jealous nearly this whole time and Castiel wasn't sure that being alone with a man who was oddly enough jealous of you was a good idea. Dean quickly shut the door behind them and he still had that slightly angry look on his face, but Cas couldn't tell if he was actually angry or if that was just the face he happened to be making.

"Dean I swear that..." Cas trailed off. "Whatever it is that you're thinking, I didn't mean to do it." Sadly, that was the best apology he could offer. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but Dean didn't seem happy and Castiel just wanted to fix it.

\---

"You think we should go in there?" Balthazar asked his lover.

"Nah," Gabriel waved his hand. "They'll be fine. It's not like Dean could do that much to Cas. I'd rather go in the room with Sam and Jo." Gabe winked at him.

"As tempting as that seems," Balthazar pulled Gabriel in close, "there's so much jealousy in the air and I think it might be contagious Gabriel." He smirked as he kissed the other angel roughly and he smiled inwardly at the little moan Gabe made.

\---

"Come on Samantha," Jo looked at her closely. "Whatever it is...you can tell me," Jo was starting to feel a little confused. It seemed as though the air in the room was changing, maybe getting a little warmer. Surely, it was just the stress of everything. She needed to focus. Sam needed her to be a good friend.

Sam pulled away, noticing the hurt look on Jo's face. She flopped down onto one of the bed, running a hand across her face. "Jo, it's not you... it's me. You are being an amazing friend, I mean I couldn't ask for a better friend. I just... you know that before six months ago I had only ever been involved with girls. So you being all hands on with me, while it's completely innocent from your end of things, is kinda throwing me off. Seriously, if I was single and had even the slightest feeling you were interested, I would swear you were flirting with me."

Jo gave an embarrassed grin, shaking her head. Here she was trying to help and only seemed to be making things worse. "Oh, god, Sam, I didn't know."

Sam grinned, "I mean, if I was single and you were flirting with me I probably would be flirting back, but right now... it's just a bit much."

\---

"Look, I know that we're both about to be...fathers," Dean was still amazed by the thought, "but we have to work this out."

"Dean, I want things to work out. I am willing to do whatever it is that you and Sam wish for me to," Castiel sat down on the bed across from Dean.

"I want the same damn thing okay? I know that Sam really cares about you and, fuck, I don't want to mess that up. Can't you see that? If I need to step back and be an uncle to those kids, then I will." Dean had an intensity in his voice that surprised Cas.

"I want that too. Not for you to step back," Cas corrected himself, "but for you both to be happy. You two are the people who I care about the most. I would do anything for either of you. I know that maybe you feel as though I'm trying to get out of responsibility or that I don't love Sam, but that's not true Dean. I want what's best for her. I want what's best for you." He stared directly into Dean's eyes, "And of course I want the best for the kids she's carrying."

"Cas, man, I just don't know what to do," Dean ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to hurt Sammi, but goddamn, it feels like there's no way around it. No matter what I do--Hell, no matter what you do--she's not gonna be happy."

"Go to her," Cas stood up from the bed.

"What?" Dean looked at him, confused.

"You love her Dean and she loves you. I know that maybe she loves me too, but not like you. I understand it Dean. I don't blame either of you for it and I realize that it's all been building up to this." He gave Dean a little smile. "I don't want to lose my best friends over this and I don't want to force Samantha to have to choose. So go to her and tell her how you feel Dean. She needs to know," he nudged Dean towards the door and the other man almost smiled. "And Dean?" Dean looked at him. "You're going to make a wonderful father. You will."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean didn't know what to do. He stood stupidly outside the motel door, staring at it as if Cas would open it and tell him to come back, that he was wrong. Dean had no clue when his life had fallen apart, all he knew was that if he did as Castiel told him to do he'd end up hurting his best friend more than he already had. If Dean could go back and prevent himself from sleeping with Sammi he would, but the damage was already done. Sammi was pregnant and carrying not only his child, but Castiel's as well. 

That thought made up Dean's mind and he turned walking back into the motel room. He grabbed Cas by his coat and dragged him out of the room towards Jo's, where he was assuming Sam was. Dean didn't even knock, just walking in, dragging a confused looking Castiel behind him. 

Jo and Sam were sitting on separate beds, both of them wearing confused looks as Dean came in.

Dean looked at Cas angrily, almost shouting in his face, "You tell her, tell Sammi what you just told me to do. You don't say something like that and expect me to just... dammit Cas!"

Castiel's head was still spinning from how quickly Dean had practically thrown him into Jo's room. He felt slightly frantic now that he was standing right in front of Sam, Jo, and Dean--who were all staring at him expectantly. He stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat.

"I...I told Dean that he would make a great father," he mumbled the words out and Dean glared at him. 

"I also said that," he sighed and took a deep breath. He was going to just tell the truth. He was going to be honest and things would be okay. "I told Dean that I understand the relationship that you have with him. You both love each other so much and I think that anyone can see that. Whether or not you have been placed in a world where you didn't know each other, that thing between you would still be there. There's a bond...a bond between you both that I could never even come close to sharing." Part of him hated to admit it, but it was true. What Sam and Dean had was something that no one could possibly replicate. "Dean's the one who deserves to be with you Samantha. He's the one who's always been there. He's the one you've always loved and he feels the same way about you." Cas was ashamed at the way he wanted to cry. "I love you Sam, you know that, but I can't be what Dean can be for you."

Castiel's eyes glanced around to the others in the room. He was being sincere and honest. He knew what he was giving up, but it was worth it. He understood now. Before he was so caught up in having a best friend and finding someone that he loved, that he hadn't seen what was right in front of him. It had been Sam and Dean from the very beginning and it would be Sam and Dean until the very end.

"Sam," Cas looked right into those hazel eyes, the ones he'd stared at so many times before, "I don't know if I could handle you having both of us...I don't know if I have that in me. But I won't make you choose. I can't put you in a place like that. I told Dean to go to you because...because he loves you more than he's ever loved anyone."

Before either Sam or Dean could react to that Jo was across the room, slamming her fist into Castiel's face, "You stupid son of a bitch. You coward. Just because you're scared you think you can do something like that? Make that sort of decision for them? How dare you? Just because things are hard you want to walk away? You want to break Sam's heart?"

Jo was fuming. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You think it's impossible for someone to love more than one person at a time? That it has to be an either/or? That you just breaking up with someone who loves you is going to fix things?" She started pacing around the room, cradling her hand against her chest. "Newsflash, Cas, what you are doing is only going to fuck things up with those two. You think that you're doing the right thing, but it's gonna end bad. Their just going to end up resenting it. Sam will resent the fact that Dean was forced to be with her, and Dean is going to resent the fact that Sam is only with him because you thought it was for the best."

Jo was breathing heavy, she glared at Castiel, "You think I didn't know how Dean felt when I fell for him? You know what, I knew. I've known as long as I've known these two how they feel, but that doesn't mean they can't also have feelings for anyone else as well. I know Dean has feelings for me, and I'd be blessed if they were even a quarter of what he feels for Sam, but you know what? I can deal, I know that you can love more than one person, I know that no matter what I would never have 100% of Dean's heart, and hell he doesn't have 100% of mine, because I will never, ever stop loving Ash, no matter that he's been dead for years now. I shouldn't have to give that up, and neither should they, and you shouldn't be trying to play your Dad in this situation."

"Do you know who you're talking to girl?" Castiel couldn't believe the anger that was fuming in him. How dare she accuse him of being a coward? How dare she assume that she knew what was going through his mind? She was already in his face, but he only got closer. "I don't abuse my power, but I'm an angel and I will not be told how I feel by a human." He glared at her before taking a step back. "You don't know how I feel at all. You think I'm scared? You know nothing about the fears I have."

He forced himself to calm down just any. He didn't want to blow the lights out or get too carried away--that wouldn't help anything, but he had to explain himself. "I know that Sam loves me. I know that I love her. How dare you accuse me of trying to forge Sam and Dean's feelings into an escape for myself. I am not afraid. I have a responsibility to those children and to my best friends and I would never back down from that. I'm trying to be fair to not only them, but myself. I am completely aware that you can love more than one person, but what if I'm not like that? Since you are so wise in love, you should know that it's possible to be in love with only one person. And I am. I'm in love with Sam. But that doesn't help either of us. She needs something stable. She needs to be in a healthy relationship. I want her to be happy Jo." Cas sighed, shoulders slumping. 

He sat down on the bed, putting his face in his hands. "I can't make her happy if she's still with me...and with Dean," he shook his head. "I'm an angel. I'm not even meant to love one person, let alone several. I'm not meant to build friendships with your kind. I'm meant to protect you, guide you, and silently watch over you. I am a soldier. I've found a friendship with all of you...even you Jo...and I won't sacrifice that because of jealousy. I know it's selfish...but I can't lose the people I care about and I know...I know that if I stay with Sam..." For some reason, he couldn't stop the tears. It made him feel uncomfortable. "I have to let her be with Dean because I'm not strong enough to handle anything else..."

Sam stood, keeping herself from crying as she spoke, "I just love how everyone is deciding what's best for me without even asking." With that she walked out. 

They all heard the telltale sound of the Impala pulling away and realized that she had left. Dean wanted to yell, wanted to scream, but all he could do was sink down to his knees. He felt numb, broken in a way he couldn't remember ever feeling. It wasn't right, what they were doing to Sam, all this fighting, this drama, making all sorts of decisions without asking her how she felt about it.

\---

Sam drove until she was out of town, pulling over onto the side of the road, tears running down her face. She hated this, hated feeling the way she did, hating the fact that no matter what choice she made, who she ended up with she would just end up hurting people. She needed something, anything to distract her from the thoughts racing through her mind. She barely registered it when the door opened and Ruby slipped into the seat next to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth, in no mood to deal with the demon right at that moment.

"Woah there, Sam, just wanted to check up on you. It's been a while since you've been alone and I thought the two of us could catch up," the other woman said, running her hand along Sam's arm.

Sam pulled away from her as if she'd been burned, "Don't touch me. You have no right... just don't."

"And here I thought you and I were friends, I mean, with what you and I have done together. I know you Sam, I know you want this."

Sam climbed out of the car, falling to her knees as she threw up. She hated the fact that she had allowed Ruby to seduce her while Dean was gone, hated the fact that she had almost let her talk her into drinking demons blood to enhance her abilities. Sam let out a tired moan when she finished getting sick, and looked up to see Ruby standing at her side. The demon reached out, as if she was trying to help Sam up but Sam refused to let her touch her. "I said no, Ruby. Whatever that was between us has been over for a long time. Just go, go before I deal with you like the demon you are."

Ruby didn't like that answer, shoving Sam against the car, grabbing her hard by the hair and kissing her. 

Sam fought her, tried to push her away, but she was drained, both emotionally and physically. Sam was sobbing, trying to get away, hating what was being done. And then, Ruby was gone, pulled off of her, Castiel and her circling each other, both of them blades out. Jo and Dean were on either side of Sam, holding her up.

"Cas, listen, we'll deal... deal with everything later, we need to get Sam inside. You deal with that bitch and Jo and I will get her back to the motel, okay?" 

Sam figured Castiel must have nodded, because the next thing she knew Dean was getting her into the car before he climbed into the driver's seat. She could see Jo climbing into her truck, and realized the three of them must have come to look for her. 

Sam was still a little out of it when Dean ushered her into the motel room. He grabbed the blankets, wrapping them around her, warming her up, she hadn't even realized how bad she was shaking, how cold she felt until she was finally warm.

Jo walked in, sitting next to Sam, helping Dean get her warm.

Sam hoped that Castiel would get there soon, she needed him, as much as she needed Dean, and Jo she realized, she needed Castiel.

Once Castiel had 'finished the job' he debated with himself. He thought about not going back, making a clean break. If he left now, Sam would be upset, as would Dean, but they would move on. If he left now, they could both be together and have a family. There wouldn't be anymore hard choices. Sam would either be with Dean or she wouldn't and Cas wouldn't even be part of the equation. If he left now, then months from now they would be okay and happy and have a family. He could watch over them. That would be good. That would probably be the right thing to do.

But.

But Castiel didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with his friends. He hadn't mean to make it seem as though Sam didn't have a choice. She did, but so did he. He wanted Sam to be happy and he knew that she would be with Dean. She might be angry with him at first, but eventually...hopefully...she would get over it. As much as he wanted Samantha to be happy, there was a part of him that wished for happiness for himself too. It wasn't that Sam didn't have a choice, it was that he still did. They were the ones who taught him that. They were the ones who showed him that he didn't have to follow every rule. He could live his life the way he wanted. They were the ones who provoked him to seek out happiness.

Cas went back to the motel. Maybe it was the wrong decision, but he couldn't stop himself. He stood outside for a while, thinking. Finally, he knocked on the door.

Jo was the one to answer the door, and instead of letting Castiel in she stepped outside. She held up her hand, preventing him from talking until she was finished. "Cas, before you go in, I need you to answer a few questions, okay?" When he nodded at her she spoke again, "First, tell me what comes to mind when you think about Sam, don't overthink, just give me your first thoughts. Second do the same for Dean. I just... they are both hurting, both in pain over this whole thing. And my last question is this, why do you think you couldn't love both of them? Why do you think that you can only love one person? How would you feel if you lost either of them?"

The whole situation had been making Jo think, a lot. While she had been picturing her future with Dean, Sam had always been a part of it. She hadn't looked to closely at those thoughts before, but now realized that she was the tiniest bit in love with Sam as well. And ever since Castiel had shown up, ever since she had realized just how close he and Sam were, she saw him with them, the four of them, hunting, somewhat settled down, the four of them. She had never thought about them in a sexual manner, but then again, she really hadn't thought about Dean like that either. All she knew was that Dean and Sam were a package deal, and since Cas had shown up he was just as much a part of them. It wasn't wrong, true it wasn't what was "normal" but then again, what in their lives was?

Cas paused for a moment, but only a moment. "When I think of Sam..." he smiled a little. "I think of beauty and intelligence and strength...I think of love and how much she changed me...the things she's made me feel." He blinked a few times and stopped himself from continuing, because he could've talked all day about her. "When I think of Dean?" he chuckled a little bit. "I think of humor and friendship. I think of drinking contests and accidental confessions." He stopped, thinking again. "When I think of Dean...I think of brothers. He's my brother just as Sam is...the woman I love."

Castiel glanced up at Jo and saw that she didn't look so angry anymore. "It's not that I can only love one person. I am capable of loving many people...Although, I don't think that it is the love you mean." He couldn't think of a way to explain it. "I don't...the way I love Sam and the way I love Dean," he frowned, "it's not the same." Cas looked at the door, thinking about Dean and Sam. It was true. He loved the both of them more than anything, but the way he felt about Sam and the way he felt about Dean wasn't the same. "But if I lost either of them..." Castiel looked down. "I...I wouldn't let that happen."

\---

Sam wondered what Jo and Cas were talking about outside, but as much as she wanted to go and spy on them she couldn't bring herself to move. She was so exhausted, wanting nothing more than Castiel to come and climb into bed next to her, to hold her in his arms. She wanted things back the way they were before, before she found out she was pregnant, back when Cas and Dean were inseparable, when the three of them would lay on the bed watching a crappy movie, Sam and Dean explaining just why it was so amusing to Cas. She wanted to be happy.

\---

Jo rested her hand on Castiel's arm, "But Cas, you leaving Sam, breaking up with her, trying to shove Dean at her, it's hurting her. It's breaking her heart, and even if you stayed, if you tried just to be their friend? It would never work. You'd lose them by doing that, by trying to make both of them happy. By sacrificing your love, you'd end up losing both of them. I can't let you do that. I can't let you walk in that door if that's what it's going to be. I can't let you hurt them like that." 

She laughed softly, "Sam and Dean are a package deal, Cas. You get one, you get both of them. I've always known that. Before you even showed up, I knew if there was to every be anything with me and Dean Sam would be there as part of it. It's like... it's like those two are halves of the same soul, how can I love one and not the other? How can I spend the rest of my life with him and not have her there? And you know what, when you were added to the mix? I pictured you there as well. I've accepted that, and Dean and I... Dean and I aren't even a couple, but we could be. But if you push them together, if you step out of your relationship with Sam... let's just say that Sam won't be the only one with a broken heart."

Castiel was hurt by the idea of making everyone around him hurt. It wasn't in his nature to cause people pain, certainly not the people he loved. He felt trapped. He could either hurt himself or hurt the people he loved most. What kind of options were those? It didn't help that Jo was looking at him with that same almost sad gleam in her eyes. Everything was feeling like it was too much. What was he supposed to do?

"Jo, I don't wish to hurt anyone," he bit his lip. "I want everyone to be happy. I don't want to cause others pain..." Cas fiddled with the buttons on his coat. "But I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly in the best place currently as far as my choices go. If I leave, everyone's hearts break for at least a little while. If I try to stay and keep my friends, everyone's heart breaks. If I stay and keep whatever I have with Sam going, my heart will hurt."

Cas sighed and bowed his head. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was expected of him. There weren't orders for him to obey like a soldier. His own choices were making things fall apart. "I just want the people I love to be okay," his expression saddened. "I would do anything for them..." He glanced at the door. "If I am needed to be as I have been with Sam...then...then I will do what is needed of me." His eyes locked with Jo's. "Jo, I'll do everything I can to keep them happy...I promise...but may I have a moment alone? I wont run. I just need to clear my head."

Jo nodded at Cas, knowing he would keep his word. Before she went back inside she said one last thing to him, "Or you stay, you keep what you have with Sam and over time you let us in. That is also a possibility. Just because you don't feel a certain way at this exact moment, doesn't mean that you won't eventually. Think about that, Cas. You are important to Sam, to Dean, to me. You mean more to us than you know. I love you, so does Dean. Do we love you exactly like Sam does? No, but could we? Maybe. Don't let your fear destroy what could be something beautiful." She leaned up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before walking back into the room.

After the door closed behind her she smiled softly, "He'll be in in a little while, he just needed to think. He's scared... scared of making the wrong choice. We need... I think we need to be patient with him."

Dean smiled at that and Sam let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. They reached their hands out to Jo, and pulled her down on the bed with them. There was nothing sexual about it, just comfort, love, and friendship.

Castiel slumped down against the side of the motel. He knew that the ground was dirty, but he didn't care. He felt so much pressure. He wasn't used to this feeling. Sure, there was pressure as an angel. Pressure to follow orders. Pressure to keep your rank. Pressure to do what some called God's Will. There was always pressure, but he hadn't felt it before. Not really. It had never been directly on him. Everything was logical back then. As an angel, there was no room for failure and so you didn't fail. Or at least Cas never did until he met the Winchesters, but he'd always seen that as the best thing that could've happened to him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he decided that he could do this. He had shaped himself into whatever was needed before...he'd done it nearly his entire life and he could do it again. He could be what they needed. He could be strong enough. Cas forced himself up off the ground. He decided that it wasn't faking if he truly loved all of them. It wasn't lying because he did love them.

Knocking on the door, Cas took a step back and waited for someone to answer it. All the while he was telling himself that he could do this. He would do anything for the Winchesters.

Dean knew it was Castiel knocking on the door, so he called out, "Get your ass in here, Cas. You have a Sammi to snuggle."

When Castiel finally walked into the room Dean motioned at him to join them on the bed. It was a tight fit, the girls curled tightly against each other, Dean on one side, Cas on the other, Sam resting against his chest. Dean smiled, this was good, this was how it should be, each of them taking comfort from each other, not asking for anything but that. He smiled at Castiel, watching as he let himself relax into the embrace.

Dean wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but the next thing he knew he was waking up, laying next to Castiel, Sam laying on top of the angel, her head resting over his heart. Jo was in a similar state on top of Dean. Dean could see that the girls' legs were intertwined and could feel a hand under his head. By the look on Cas' face he realized it was his hand Dean was currently using as a pillow. Dean wanted to say something, but Jo and Sam seemed to be sleeping peacefully, and even though he wore a confused look, Castiel seemed more at peace than Dean could ever remember seeing him, as if the angel had finally let his guard down long enough to see that while things were complicated they didn't necessarily have to end up bad.

Castiel's entire vessel nearly vibrated with happiness with Sam being so close. She was curled so tightly to his side that Cas struggled to think about anything else. Since he had joined up with the Winchesters, he found himself needed things like this more and more. He never used to crave any sort of physical touch, but now he craved it from Sam so badly. Having her this close settled him. It didn't make everything better, but it helped.

Cas had just been trying to stretch out his arm when Dean rolled slightly and laid his head on Castiel's hand. By then it was too late. So Castiel let Dean rest his head there. Of course, the confused--and yet amused--look at his friend's face when he awoke was interesting. Dean didn't fight it though and Cas didn't either. Dean was his best friend and he did love him. Maybe he wasn't in love with Dean. Despite what Jo said, maybe he would never be in love with Dean. But he loved their friendship and their bond. He didn't want to lose that. He hoped that maybe Dean felt the same way about him.

Ducking his head, Cas breathed in the smell of Sam's shampoo and smiled a little. He knew that things would be hard for him. He knew that he would be jealous and angry and upset and sad and every other mix of emotions that he had learned in the past 6 months, but right now everyone was sleeping (even Dean who conked back out after waking up on Castiel's hand). Right now, everything was okay.

While it was true that angels didn't need to sleep they could, and that's how Gabriel and Balthazar found Castiel later that evening. At some point Castiel had allowed himself to fall asleep, and the four of them were in a tangle of limbs. Dean was on one side of the bed, Jo's back against his chest, her head resting on Sam's. Sam herself was wrapped in Castiel's arms, leaning back against him. One of her hands was outstretched, resting over Castiel's handmark on Dean's shoulder. Their legs were intertwined to the point Sam's leg was almost completely draped over Jo's hip.

If Balthazar and Gabriel didn't know it was completely innocent, they would swear with how the four were laying that it was the beginning of one hell of a good time. 

Gabriel, being the ass that he was, started flipping the light switch on and off as Balthazar started singing loudly to wake them up.

Dean and Cas were the first to awake, both men falling out of the bed off onto the floor. Jo and Sam gave nervous laughs as they woke, pulling apart from each other. Gabriel wasn't sure who was blushing harder, Jo or Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel glared angrily at his brothers. He had finally been a tiny bit settled and at least had Sam by his side and no one seemed to be displeased with him while they were all sleeping. Of course, when Gabe and Bal were around, things were hardly ever calm. "Must you always be this way?" Cas stood up from where he had fallen.

"Oh come on little bro," Gabriel grinned. "We're just having a little fun."

"Did we interrupt your little party?" Balthazar winked at the girls and Castiel rolled his eyes.

"We could always make this party a little bit more..." Gabriel looked up thinking, "interesting." The archangel winked that signature wink of his and once again Cas was rolling his eyes.

"I don't feel as though our definitions of interesting are the same Gabriel," Cas grumbled.

Gabriel gave a serious look, which was odd for him, but it happened from time to time. He walked over to Cas, giving him a quick hug, "Listen, Bro, the four of you need to talk and relax and figure things out. Balthazar and I can handle things for a while, just... take this as a gift from me and Balthy, okay?" Before Castiel or anyone else could question what Gabriel meant he was snapping his fingers and the four of them found themselves somewhere else.

Dean walked to what he was assuming was the front door, and looked outside. The Impala was parked in the long driveway and Dean could see a high, walled fence around the property. He turned back, shaking his head, eyes widening as he took in the room the four of them were in. Dean had never seen a house as large or expensive looking anywhere but on TV. "Holy shit," Dean said, voice in awe.

Sam was equally shocked. She started walking around, getting a feel of the place. It was huge and Sam was a bit overwhelmed. 

Gabriel and Balthazar popped in, the two of them smiling. Gabriel said, "This is our vacation home, thought the four of you could use it for a little while."

Balthazar grinned, "Feel free to help yourselves to anything, Darlings. The bedrooms are upstairs, the pool's out back, the game room is fully furnished, the fridge and pantries are fully stocked. You four need this more than we do right now."

And with that Gabriel and Balthazar left once more.

Sam walked towards the kitchen, eyes wide. She had never even seen half the appliances. Her stomach rumbled, and that's when she realized that she hadn't eaten in hours, none of them had. She had barely gotten the fridge open when Dean, Jo, and Castiel joined her, and the four of them settled in to make themselves dinner. It was strangely domestic, and Sam couldn't help but smile at the confused look Cas had on his face as the other three started cooking.

Sam walked into the dining room and noticed Cas looking at the table. It was oddly domestic, what they were doing, as if they didn't spend their days and nights hunting and killing terrible things, as if for one brief moment the four of them were just a normal family going about their day to day duties. She walked up behind Cas, wrapping her arms around his waist, leaning up to rest her head on his shoulder.

Dean motioned for Jo to start taking food out, he was still busy cooking their main dish and found himself smiling. It wasn't something he had ever really done before, but he could see himself doing this, see himself doing these mundane little things and enjoying it. When Jo came back in she was smiling, and she silently motioned for him to follow her, so he did.

Dean had to grin when he saw how Sam and Cas were standing, pushing down the tiny bit of annoyance that popped into his head. Sam and Cas were good together, he knew that. They made each other happy, and Sam's happiness was all Dean really wanted. Part of Dean wished they could stay like this, without having to worry about hunting or worry that one of them wouldn't make it. But he also remembered that what they did was necessary, that they saved lives. 

As much as he hated the fact that Sammi and Jo and him couldn't have normal lives, he wouldn't trade it for anything. If they had grown up normal Sammi and he wouldn't be close, his experience with the Djinn a few years back had proved that. If they hadn't had to hunt neither of them would have met Jo or Cas and they were a part of Sam and Dean's family, more so than whatever blood family they might have out there were. If Sam and Dean had grown up normal Cas would still be unemotional, a soldier who only followed orders without question, not the man standing in front of them, the scared, slightly broken man who was terrified of losing his love, terrified of hurting those he loved. 

Dean knew that no matter how much their lives sucked, it was for a greater purpose. The fact that Cas could feel, the fact that he loved, that would have been impossible without all the crap. Dean went back into the kitchen to finish cooking, their futures running through his head. He could see the four of them, talking about past battles, content, happy, loved. And for the first time in a long time, Dean found himself having something other than just Sammi to look forward to, something that didn't end with bloodshed and death.

Castiel ate with them--he had set a place for himself anyways. The food was surprisingly good and it pleased him to see everyone smiling. He sat by Jo and Sam, Dean across from him. Cas just listened to them all talk and it was pleasant. Dean talked about their last hunt and how badass Jo was--claiming that Ellen was entirely wrong about Jo not being ready. Jo laughed and playfully shoved Dean while he spoke, telling her own version of their hunt (the one where Dean wasn't quite as superhuman as he claimed to be). Sam, of course, chimed in talking about all the different occasions where Dean wasn't quite as superhuman as he claimed to be and they all ended up nearly in tears from laughter.

"Cas, buddy, help me out here! They're teaming up on me!" Dean pleaded through a laugh.

"I cannot fight the truth Dean," Cas smiled to himself.

Dinner continued on like that, just Cas listening to them tell stories and make jokes. He liked this part of it. He liked being around his friend. When everyone was done, Cas offered to wash dishes--Dean and Jo seemed more than happy to let him, but Sam helped him gather all the dishes up and place them in the sink. 

Sam shouldn't be tired, she had slept so much during the day, but soon she found herself yawning. She could barely keep her eyes open while she helped Castiel do the dishes and when Dean and Jo invited her to go explore the grounds she waved them off. Castiel was by her side, which she was glad for, as she barely made it up to the bedroom and into bed before she fell asleep fully clothed. Even out of it she could feel Castiel crawl in next to her and buried her face against his chest, content.

\---

Dean sat out on one of the patio chairs by the pool just looking up at the stars. He had to admit the place was incredible. It seemed a bit odd to be watching the stars with Jo at his side and not Sam, as this was one of the things they did together. Not that he was complaining, this was the first time that he had really spent any amount of time with Jo that didn't involve a hunt, but it was odd.

They sat in silence, and Dean wished he knew what was going on in Jo's head. He felt sorry for her and for Castiel, that Sam and he were so messed up that they ended up hurting those two. If anything, he would have sworn that Jo was taking the whole thing a lot easier than Cas was, and that fact alone amused him. Dean looked over, noticing Jo quickly looking away, a blush on her face. Obviously he had just caught her staring.

Dean wasn't sure why he did it, but once the idea popped into his head he couldn't fight it. He reached out, gently grabbing Jo by the wrist, pulling her until she was on his lap, her legs on either side of his. He smiled up at her, "Hi," before pulling her her down for a kiss. His hands moved down her back, slipping under the back of her shirt, fingers running along her skin as they kissed. He moaned into the kiss as she wiggled in his lap, making him hard as a rock.

Jo gasped when Dean kissed down her throat and ground down harder against him. This was a little bit shocking to her. While she knew that Dean cared about her and that there was something going on between them, this was much faster than she anticipated. Jo couldn't be happier.

"Dean," she moaned, clawing at his shirt. Jo didn't think that anything had ever gotten her turned on so fast, but Dean did have a habit of being special. She claimed his mouth again with a brutal kiss, tongues slipping and sliding together in the best of ways. "Wanna taste more of you," she breathed out between kisses and his hips bucked against hers.

"Fuck, what?" Dean's mouth was gaping open.

"Casanova got tongue-tied?" she smirked and slid off of his lap. Maybe this was a little too fast, but Jo wasn't about to pass up the moment. She knew that he cared about her. She knew that they'd been working so closely together for a couple months now on and off. Not to mention that he didn't pull any stupid lines on her like he did on so many other girls. Jo knew that when the morning rolled around, he would still feel the same way about her and that she didn't need to worry. For the first time, Jo thought about the fact that Dean really did love her and warmth spread over her entire body.

\---

Cas couldn't wipe the smile off of his face with Sam curled up closely to him. Things had gone so well tonight. He didn't feel quite as pressured as he did before. Everyone seemed like they just wanted to enjoy each other's company and get to be around each other instead of fighting. It made him happy that the fighting had stopped. Cas didn't like all the fighting and he really hated fighting with the people he loved. Gently, Cas pressed a kiss to Sam's head.

Maybe Jo was right. Maybe things would be okay.

Sam woke up because she could feel Castiel watching her. It should have been awkward or creepy, but she loved it, loved how he would just watch her as if there was something interesting about her. She turned in his arms, leaning up to kiss him softly. When she pulled back she saw Cas watching her with a heated look on his face. "Cas, love you," she said softly, a moan falling from her mouth as he gently ran his hand down her arm. 

Castiel was smiling, a true smile, as if he was fully letting his guard down, and Sam thought he had never been more beautiful in her eyes. She moaned as Cas began to undress her, tossing her clothing over his shoulder. 

\---

Dean stood, making sure Jo was wrapped around him, "Bedroom. Not doing this out here."

Jo moaned in agreement, holding onto him as he carried her back into the house and up the stairs towards the bedrooms. When he got to the first door he paused before opening it, closing it softly leaving Castiel and Sam alone to what they were doing.

Dean opened the door across from Sam and Cas' room, smiling when he saw it was another bedroom. He walked over to the bed, laying Jo down onto the mattress, smiling down at her as he began to undress.

\---

Sam had seen the door open and had watched the play of emotions that instantly washed over Dean's face. She had smiled at him, and he nodded before turning away, the whole exchange had taken less than a few seconds. She turned her attention back to Cas, shoving at his shirt, trying to get him naked as well. "Please, Cas, need you," she moaned, as he began to kiss a path down her neck.

Cas couldn't keep his hands off of Sam. He struggled to pull away and pull his shirt off, but he managed. Suddenly, her lips were against his, tongue slick and demanding. Castiel moaned into it. It felt like it had been forever since they'd been close like this--though he knew that it hadn't been--and he was so excited to finally get to have it again. Her hands combed through his hair and he tangled his in hers. Vessel becoming aroused, Cas flipped them so he was hovering over her.

"Love you too Samantha," Cas locked eyes with her, letting the moment be serious for just a second. "More than anything," he smiled and kissed her again. It hadn't been that long since they'd started doing this and he had been so awkward at first. But Sam had been patient and showed him how to do things. Sometimes she complimented him on being a fast learned, like the first time he figured out that he could make her come undone with just his mouth. He let his kisses fall over her cheeks and jaw, down her neck and nibbling over her collarbones. He trailed down the center of her chest before taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling. It felt like his insides were turning inside out over the way Sam was writhing beneath him.

\---

Jo's eyes couldn't stop running over Dean's body. She'd seen him in bits and pieces, but never all at once. He'd never been completely naked and standing in front of her, cock curving up towards his stomach. It was the hottest thing she'd ever witnessed. Once he was undressed, she made quick work of her own clothes. Jo couldn't help but blush at the way he was staring at her too. It was thrilling to be looked at by Dean Winchester as his eyes were lust blown.

"Well," she licked her lips, "what're you waiting for?" Jo grinned at him, "I said I wanted to taste you."

Dean's nervous. He knows he shouldn't be, he's had sex plenty of times. But this is different, special somehow. The only time he remembers being this nervous was... well that really didn't happen, no matter what he remembers. He lets Jo shove him down onto the bed, watching her as she crawls up the bed towards him. Dean's eyes never leave Jo's face as she leans forward, her tongue sneaking out of her mouth, gently, slowly running it along the head of his cock. He stopped himself from thrusting up, letting Jo control this.

Dean fisted his hands into the sheets, mouth open in a silent moan. He kept his eyes on her, fearing that if he let them close his mind might go somewhere else, and he didn't want to do that, not to Jo, not on their first time. "Fuck, you're beautiful," Dean said, grinning. He moaned loudly when Jo sunk down his length, taking him all the way into her mouth. He didn't know who she had practiced on, but was glad that whoever it had been had made her well versed at this.

\---

Sam moaned as Cas continued to trail kisses down her body. She spread her legs wide, groaning with lust when her reached her dripping slit. Castiel licked gently at her clit, his tongue teasing she. She loved how gentle he was when he did this, as if he wanted it to last, as if he refused to rush even this. Sometimes, though, like now, Sam needed fast and rough. She grabbed Cas by the back of the head, pulling him up for a kiss. When their lips parted she ground out, "Need you inside me, please Cas, need you to fuck me. Need it hard. Come on, Baby, wanna feel you pounding into me."

Sam watched the flustered look that crossed over Castiel's face. It still surprised her how embarrassed he could get when they made love sometimes. She rocked against him, grinding her crotch against his thigh, her hands running up and down his back. "Fuck me, Baby, please, god, need you, Cas."

Castiel was always shocked when she said things like that to him. He figured that he really ought to be used to stuff like that, but he wasn't. No one had ever spoken to him like that before Sam and it made his blood boil with arousal as he dipped down to kiss her roughly. He ground his cock against her, not quite giving her what she wanted and he loved the way she groaned and threw her head back. Sam was gorgeous like this, light sweat covering her, body flushing, back arched, and a moan flooding from her lips. Sometimes he was baffled just at the fact that he could make her like this.

"Want you," Cas' voice dropped even lower. "Missed this," he growled against her neck as he shoved his quickly. The way her breath caught and her eyes closed made Castiel bite his lip at the sight. He gave a few slower, experimental movements before he got into a faster rhythm. Cas gripped her wrists and pushed them above her head, surprised at the way he was nearly growling. Fingers interlacing, she gripped his hands tightly as he thrust even harder into her. Pulling a hand away from hers, he snuck it between them. Sam's clit was soaked in her fluids and it made Castiel moan along with her when he began rubbing it. Samantha was clenching around him and grinding her hips upward into his touch. 

Cas loved that he could do this to her.

\---

Jo sucked Dean down, only struggling a little bit. She was aiming to please and by the look on Dean's face, she was hitting her aim right on the bullseye. Sucking tighter, Jo moaned around him and loved the way he moaned loudly back to her. His hands were tangled in her hair, not pushing, but holding. She loved the way it felt to have him in her mouth, to be between his legs, to have his hands in her hair. Everything about it was more than she ever thought that it could be; she was more turned on than she'd ever been by sucking a guy off.

She took her hands away from Dean's hips; she didn't want to hold him down anymore. Jo took him all the way down, throat fluttering, but she breathed deeply through her nose. When his hips moved up to meet her lips, she moaned happily to show him that she wanted him to do this. God, she couldn't believe it, but she wanted Dean to fuck her mouth and she didn't care how that made her look because she wanted it that badly.

Jo pulled off just long enough to say, "I want you to fuck my mouth, Dean," before she was back on him.

Dean groaned, thrusting up into Jo's mouth. Still he held back, not wanting to hurt her, but that stopped when she gave him a look that told him to just let go. It had to be one of the best blowjobs Dean had ever received, and yet Dean couldn't let himself go, not all the way. It didn't take long until he was on the edge, about to cum. His fingers tightened in her hair and he bit down on his lip as he came, filling her mouth with his seed. 

Dean was panting, body trembling with aftershocks. Jo crawled up his body, leaning in to give him a scorching kiss, sharing his flavor with him. Part of her was sad that she hadn't gotten to hear him as he came, that he had stayed silent, but she vowed that eventually she would break him of that little habit.

Dean flipped them so that Jo was on her back and began to kiss down her body. He took time at each of her nipples, his fingers teasing at her clit. She was moaning under him, arching into his touches, begging him for more. Dean continued lower, his mouth joining his fingers. He lapped at her, learning her taste, learning just what made her moan the loudest. She came hard under his tongue, writhing against the sheets, moaning his name. He was almost hard again, so he worked her into another orgasm, lapping and sucking and teasing at her flesh, making her fall apart under his touches.

\---

Sam scratched at Castiel's back, moaning as he thrust into her again and again. It had never been this intense before, as if Cas was trying to reclaim her, trying to prove she belonged to him. The aggression he was showing was a total turn on, and she moaned again and again, body moving with Castiel's, arching her body into each and every one of his thrusts. Sam whimpered as his hands tightened on her hips, and she knew she'd have bruises after they were done, but she didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was the man with her, the father of one of her babies.

At that thought her movements faltered, and she had to clear her thoughts of anything but Castiel. But it was hard to do so. She kept wondering what Jo and her brother were doing across the hall, wondering how Dean looked when he was fucking the blonde. Castiel kissed her hard, making her forget everything but the feeling of him buried inside of her. She came with a scream, body thrashing against the blankets, heart pounding a mile a minute. She clenched down around Cas, moaning his name, telling him how good he felt, how much she loved him.

And she did, she loved Castiel dearly. He held her heart, just as much as Dean did. And that was the problem. Castiel thought she loved Dean more than she loved him, but she didn't. She loved both of them the same amount, the same way, with all her heart and soul and very being. And it killed her the tiniest of bits to have to fight that. Sam knew they were going to have to talk, knew they would have to figure out something, but not right now. 

Right now all that mattered was here and now. All that mattered was seeing that surprised smile Castiel always got when he came, as if it was a wondrous thing that he had trouble explaining. She tightened around him, begging him to cum, begging him to fill her up. She bit down on his shoulder, and he came with a muffled curse, that smile on his face, sweat dripping off his skin. He collapsed against her, kissing her tenderly and then... and then there was a flash of light, and he looked down at her, startled. 

Castiel pulled away, looking around the room as if in a panic. He was breathing heavily as he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. Sam was worried, this had never happened before. She moved towards him and he held a hand out to stop her. Sam grabbed one of the blankets, wrapping it around herself. She was worried, this wasn't like him, "Cas, what's wrong?"

He looked at her, a confused look on his face, "My name isn't Cas. My name is Jimmy Novak."

Jo couldn't believe all the things that Dean was making her body feel. She's already cum twice just from his mouth and she couldn't imagine getting to have him inside her. Dean finally pulled up and kissed her, each of them able to taste themselves and it was thrilling. Jo pulled him closer, letting their tongues tangle even more. She could feel that he was getting hard again and Jo grinned into the kiss. A pleasant feeling filled her up when he chuckled against her mouth. "You're amazing," he breathed and warmness spread through her.

"You're not so bad yourself," she kissed him again.

Both of them were enjoying just kissing, working up to the best part. Dean was starting to moan a little bit more enthusiastically and grinding his cock against her. "Please," Jo gasped and Dean rasped out a 'yes'. Jo's mind was practically floating with how amazing that sounded. But then everything stopped when she heard a scream.

"What was that?" she jerked her eyes open.

"Sammi," Dean whispered, obviously startled. 

They both lept up off the bed, hurrying into the next room. Jo ran into Dean as he halted at the door. When she peeked around him, she didn't understand what was wrong. Cas and Sam were just on the bed, naked--except for Cas was covering himself up with a sheet. Jo realized that both she and Dean were also a little bit--completely--naked. "What's going on?" Jo finally asked, still completely baffled.

Jimmy was confused, scared, and a little turned on. It was all coming back to him, the things Castiel had done using his body. He didn't know what to do. On one hand he should be demanding to go home to his family, to his daughter, his wife. On the other, he knew how much Castiel meant to these people, more than Castiel even did himself. Jimmy was conflicted of what to do. He wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, trying not to look at the people in front of him but failing miserably. 

He swallowed hard as his eyes moved over Dean's body, and he squeezed them shut, ignoring the urge to stare, to look Dean up and down. He had fought those urges for years, going as far as marrying his first girlfriend, trying not to give into that part of him. Samantha rested her hand on his shoulder, tears in her eyes, tears there because the man she loved was gone and Jimmy was there in his place. He gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you what happened to Castiel, but I can't. He's just... gone. He was ripped from me."

Sam broke down in tears, causing Jo and Dean to come to her side. It was as if neither one noticed they were naked, too intent on comforting her. Dean turned his gaze to Jimmy, and Jimmy had to stop himself from getting lost in the emerald gaze, "Who the hell are you then?"

"My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm Castiel's vessel," Jimmy didn't know how to continue so he just shrugged, looking away quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um...well," Dean coughed and covered his junk with his hands, happy that Jo was hiding behind them. This poor--or lucky depending on how he looked at it--guy was in a room with three naked people and he had no idea what was going on. "We're just going to, uh, get dressed."

Moving quickly, Jo and Dean went into the next room. Dean started tugging on his jeans and Jo was already managing to get her shirt back on in addition to her pants. He let out a little groan to himself, it was such a shame that their clothes were having to go back on when he had just managed to get them all off. 

"Dean," Jo looked at him as he tugged a t-shirt over his head, "what the hell is happening?"

"I have...no idea," Dean shrugged. "Although I'm gonna guess and say that Johnny--"

"Jimmy," Jo corrected.

"Jimmy in there is who Cas' meat suit was before there was a Cas in him," Dean answered. 

"So where's Cas?" Jo's eyes seemed slightly frantic and Dean could relate. Neither of them knew what had happened to Cas and it didn't seem like Sammi or Jimmy did either.

"I don't know," Dean pursed his lips together before sighing. "We better get back in there." Jo nodded in agreement.

Once they got back into Sammi's room, both of them were dressed. Jimmy and Sam both seemed excruciatingly uncomfortable. Dean could still see the tear tracks on Sam's face, but he didn't comment on it. He knew that she was scared. 

Sam was miserable. Things were just starting to calm down, she and Cas were supposed to be snuggling, talking things over, figuring out what to do and here she was with some guy who may look like her Cas but wasn't him. Dean and Jo had just walked back in and Sam could see how uncomfortable Jimmy was. She cleared her throat, "Why don't we go downstairs, it might be less awkward to talk outside the bedroom."

Everyone nodded at that idea, and the four of them made their way back downstairs. Jimmy sat in the only chair in the room, and Dean and Jo could see how upset Sam was, so they pulled her down on the couch with them, wrapping their arms around her.

Jimmy was watching them closely, trying to figure things out. While he sorta remembered them, due to the flashes of Castiel's memories, it was hard to understand just how everyone was connected. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that the man holding Sam was her lover, but he had come too still buried inside of her. He flushed at the memory, willing his body to settle down. And the fact that the man, Dean, had run into the room naked, Jo at his side told Jimmy that those two were a couple, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more.

And watching Jo and Sam together confused him as well, were they friends, lovers? Jimmy wasn't really sure. All he knew was that he had fought a certain part of him for so long and now it was being thrust back in his face, and God help him, he wasn't sure if he wanted to bury those feelings. He wanted to go to his family, yet at the same time he wanted to stay here, with these people and figure out just what had happened to Castiel.

"Look, we get it that you're probably freaked out right now," Dean started, "but so are we and you're the only person who could help us figure out where Cas is." His tone might've been a bit too harsh, but this was his best friend they were talking about.

"What Dean means is that if you can try and help us figure out where Castiel is...we'd really appreciate it," Jo clarified, making the sweetest face that she knew how to make.

"Guys, I'd really like to help you all out, but I have no clue where Castiel is." Jimmy shrugged. "I have a whole bunch of jumbled up memories about all the things that he's done and I feel sore and really damn hungry, but I don't know anything." Jimmy sighed, feeling slightly weird about being 'interrogated' by three people that he just saw naked. "And since I don't know where he is...I'm gonna take that as a sign that I'm gonna get to see my family again." There was that spark of hope in his stomach. Granted, he had liked seeing the other three in the bedroom and their dynamics certainly had his head spinning with questions, but now that Cas wasn't in him anymore, thoughts of his family came flooding back.

Sam felt like she had just been slapped. Intellectually it made sense that Jimmy would feel that way, but it hurt, it hurt so much to hear almost Castiel's voice coming out of his mouth basically saying that he didn't want anything to do with her. She pulled away from Dean and Jo, rushing into the nearest bathroom, refusing to cry in front of him.

Jo followed her, giving Jimmy an angry look over her shoulder as she stormed past. She pulled Sam into her arms, letting the taller woman rest her head on her shoulder and cry. It hurt. Jo could only imagine the heartache Sam was feeling right now. Jo knew how much this was hurting her, but for Sam it had to be much worse. 

Jo didn't know what to say so she just held onto Sam, letting her sob. The two of them ended up on their knees, Jo telling Sam that they'd figure out a way to get Castiel back, rocking back in forth in each other's arms. Jo hoped that she wasn't lying, silently praying to anyone that would hear her that Castiel would return soon. She felt sad for Jimmy, but from what they had learned of angels he had given himself up, given himself over to Castiel, and now... they needed Cas back, soon.

Dean stood up and went over to where Jimmy was sitting. Grabbing him by the shirt, Dean yanked him up. "Look you little prick, I'm not too good with people upsetting my girls." The other man looked frightened--as well he should be--but Dean didn't let up his grip, forcing the man on the toes. "I don't care if you want to see your damned family because you ain't gonna be seeing them if you don't at least try to help us out."

"Okay, okay, okay," Jimmy's voice rushed out and he breathed in relief when Dean eased up a bit. "But I'm telling you right now that I don't know where he is. I swear that he was just gone. Vanished. One second I was in the background of the world and the next I had control over myself again. I. Don't. Know. What. Happened."

\---

Castiel wasn't sure where he was or what was going on, but he felt like he'd just been beaten or like his skin had just been ripped off of him. "What's going on?" he murmured to no one in particular. Mostly, he was just confused.

\---

Dean let go of him, pacing a bit around the room. Part of him wanted to go check on Sammi and Jo, but he refused to let Jimmy out of his sight. He let out a deep breath, glaring at Jimmy once more. "Look, I don't even know exactly where we are, so even if there was a way to get Cas back and have you be able to go back to your family..." he trailed off.

Jimmy was puzzled. How could they not know where they were? Before he could ask his stomach rumbled loudly, pulling a laugh from Dean. 

"Listen the kitchen's through there," Dean motioned towards the kitchen, "if you promise me that you aren't going to take off on us, promise that you'll stay so we can figure out what the fuck is going on, I'll leave you to go get food. Otherwise I'm sticking to you, but I want to go check on the girls."

Jimmy nodded, while he had been thinking about taking off, if it was true that they had no clue where they were it didn't pay for him to try and run. He could understand Dean's want to go check on his girls. "I promise, I'll go as far as the kitchen, I won't try and run."

Dean nodded at him, smiling a bit when Jimmy referred to Sam and Jo as his girls. He walked towards the bathroom, shaking his head.

Jimmy swallowed hard as he watched Dean leave the room, eyes drawn to the man's ass. He couldn't help the flutter of want that ran through him, even though those thoughts were inappropriate. He distantly remembered Castiel watching Dean and Sam intently, watching over them as they slept. He also remembered the feelings of jealousy that Cas had been recently feeling in concern to Dean and wondered just what had caused them.

\---

Castiel looked around, screaming out in pain. He needed to get back to Sam. Needed to return to her side, to Dean and Jo's sides as well. Whatever had happened, wherever he was, he didn't like it. He hurt more than he could ever remember hurting, feeling like someone or something was ripping at his Grace, weakening him. 

Castiel didn't know what to do, so he fought against whatever it was that was holding him, trying to get back, needing to get back where he belonged, with who he belonged to.

\---

Dean knocked on the bathroom door, pushing it open slowly. He sighed when he saw the girls on the floor, both of them looking like they were crying. He understood how this was affecting Sammi, and wished he could fix it, even though he feared that this would be the one thing he just couldn't fix for her and that fact terrified him.

Jo pulled Sam in close to her, cradling her in her arms and hushing her. She knew that her own tears were falling too, but Sammi's sobs were much worse. Jo didn't know what to do to fix this, or how to find Cas, or even a general idea as to where Cas was. Mostly, she just felt lost and she could hardly imagine the way that Sam was feeling. Castiel had somehow vanished while Sam and him were finally connecting again. Surely something had gotten Cas; there was no way that he would just leave Samantha like that...no way.

"It'll be all right Sam," Jo carded her fingers through Sam's hair. "We'll figure it out and we'll get him back. You just wait and see. You've got me and Dean on the case and you know how we are," Jo smiled at the little huff of a laugh that Sam gave her.

Glancing up, Jo saw Dean in the doorway. He had a sad look on his face and Jo knew that Jimmy hadn't told him anything of value. She gave him a look. Once again, Jo felt helpless. She knew that Dean had to be aching over seeing his sister like this and all she wanted to do was fix it--get the smiles back on Sam and Dean's faces.

\---

Castiel knew that if he stopped fighting, that if he gave up, gave in to who or what was holding him, that he would probably never see Samantha again. He had no clue how long he had been here, all sense of time nonexistent in the blinding white light. There were others there, Castiel could feel them, and he lashed out, fueled with a sense of dedication that he had never known before.

Michael was near, Castiel could feel that, and it filled him with a sick sense of dread. If his brother was here it meant he was back in Heaven, that he had been ripped out of his vessel. Castiel screamed until his voice was raw, blindly lashing out. He felt Michael draw near and the other presences retreating, and feared for the worst.

\---

Jimmy sat in the kitchen, head and heart hurting. He could hear the girls crying from the bathroom now that the door was open and knew that he was partially to blame. Jimmy's first instinct was to go to them and see what he could do to help, he couldn't bare to see people crying, always having to help them, and yet he doubted that would be for the best. When he had said he wanted to go to his wife and daughter he had watched Samantha's face crumble, as if he had slapped her, as if he had killed whatever hope of getting Castiel back she had.

Jimmy was scared of what would happen if Castiel never came back, scared that they would hold it against him, that it was somehow his fault. Sighing Jimmy made his way towards them, not sure what he would say or do, but needing to give some sort of comfort.

\---

Dean helped the girls to their feet, leading them back into the living room. He sat down on the couch, Sammi almost on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Jo sat on her other side, leaning against her. It was as if the two of them were wrapping her in a cocoon of love and support, holding her tight, as if they could protect her from everything. Dean fought the way his body wanted to react to having both of them pressed so tightly against him. This wasn't the time for this, if situations were different though...

Castiel had shut his eyes tightly, knowing that he needed to brace himself for whatever happened. Instead, all the sounds around him vanished and instead were replaced with something more familiar. Very familiar. Castiel opened his eyes just a little, peaking out, and saw where he was. It was perhaps his favorite place in heaven. An eternal afternoon. It was the same as it had been the last time he was here. The autistic man still happily going around the grass, looking at the flowers and the bugs. Cas couldn't help, but relax.

"Castiel," he whipped around at the voice.

"Michael," he barely whispered.

"I have to admit, you can be a hard one to find." Michael sat down on a bench.

"There are reasons for that," Cas replied shortly.

"I didn't think that you would be where I found you...or the situation that I found you in." Michael leaned back. "Being with the Winchesters was obvious, but you hid them away too. However, the other girl being around was unexpected and your particular relationship with Samantha Winchester was highly unexpected."

"Michael, I owe you no explanation. You were the one who got me into this entire mess. I was ordered to bring Dean back from Hell and I did that." Castiel crossed his arms defiantly.

Michael laughed a little, leaving a smile on his face. Castiel didn't like how lightly his brother was talking and acting; it typically meant that something bad was on it's way. He understood the fight between Michael and Lucifer. He knew how his brothers were. He'd watched how their family had deteriorated all those years ago. He'd been sheltered by his other siblings. However, Michael and Lucifer always tried to use him against each other. They always knew that Castiel felt too much, even as an angel. Castiel sometimes wondered if it was all those years of forcing himself to detach his emotions from his family that made him such a good soldier. "You did follow those particular orders." Michael's voice pulled Cas out of his zoning. "You didn't follow some other ones though."

"I don't know what you expect me to tell you. I have no regrets over the things that I have chosen to do," He kept his voice firm. Although, that wasn't entirely true. There were many things that he regretted from his entire lifetime. From the moment of his existence to the moment he was living in, there were regrets haunting him. Even some of the things that brought him happiness were things that he regretted. But Michael didn't need to hear about all of that.

"I'm aware," Michael nodded. "Castiel...I'm proud of you, little brother."

"What?" Cas was hit with an entire wave of confusion.

\---

Jimmy watched as the three of them drifted off to sleep on the couch. He wanted to go over and join them but he didn't know if he should so he sat there, just watching. An hour or so had passed before Jimmy felt an impossible to resist urge to step outside. He had barely stepped out the door when he saw a man standing there, watching him closely.

"If you don't say yes... Castiel will have to take his other available vessel. And for everyone's sake, that won't be for the best."

Jimmy was confused, he didn't know who the man was other than obviously an angel. There was something familiar about him though, something Jimmy just couldn't put his finger on, "And who would that be?"

"Your daughter, Claire. It runs in bloodlines, Jimmy. And she is just as viable as a vessel as you are."

Jimmy swallowed hard, not trusting his voice. He heard a gasp from behind him and saw Sam standing in the open doorway, staring at the man in shock. She looked like she was going to fall so Jimmy raced over to catch her. As he did he heard her whisper, "Dad?"


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel had told Michael that he didn't think it was a good idea. Using John as his vessel to communicate with the Winchesters seemed wrong. He knew that both Sam and Dean would be shocked at the sight of their father and he wasn't sure if he could handle their sadness when they saw that he wasn't back...wasn't real. However, Michael had insisted and Castiel couldn't say no. Michael was, for some reason, taking Cas' side in all of this. To say that Castiel was shocked would be an understatement. But he was also cautious to trust any of his siblings.

Cas had to wait patiently for Jimmy to--hopefully--say yes to him again. He had to wait for Michael's okay...and that was a scary enough thought.

\---

"Not your father," Michael's eyes glanced over his surroundings, ignoring Samantha's minor freakout. "I'm Michael. I believe that you've all heard quite a bit about me." He took a step into the room and locked eyes with Jimmy. "I'm actually here to talk to Jimmy."

Dean heard a familiar voice from outside and walked towards the back door. Jimmy had his arm around Sam, obviously keeping her standing, as Dean could see the man in front of them. He didn't know how his father was there, but as he walked closer he could hear him state that he was Michael and not their dad, and Dean could see Sam's face fall. There had always been issues between Sam and their dad, and just when they were starting to fix things he died, leaving Sam with a sense of guilt Dean knew she still wasn't over.

Dean cleared his throat, announcing his presence, and took Jimmy's place at Sam's side, holding her close against him. He could feel her sadness and anger, could feel the hurt radiating off of her as if it was something he could touch. He looked at the angel, a glare on his face, "And what happens when you're done? What happens when you no longer need our father's body?"

Michael smiled, a look that Dean could barely remember seeing on his father's face, answering kindly, "Then I leave him and he has a second chance at life." Michael looked over at Jimmy, "And what is your decision, you or Claire?"

"Me. Not her, never her. If it means sacrificing myself for her... I say yes. You can tell Castiel, I said yes once again."

Startled, Cas was amazed to see how quickly Michael had come back to him.

"He said yes," Michael answered promptly. 

"That fast?" Cas tilted his head. "Why would he say yes so fast?"

"I offered him his two options. Himself or Claire," Michael shrugged. "Simple as that...and I'm giving the Winchesters their father back. I thought it was a very kind deal to everyone involved."

It upset Castiel that it had to be like this. Jimmy had a family and life before Castiel ripped it all away from him. Cas had robbed him of everything that he had. Now he was just going to do it again and it broke a little part inside him. Jimmy would never get to see his family, hold his wife or his daughter in his arms. He would never sit around a table with them for dinner. He would never tuck his daughter in at night. Jimmy would never see his wife grow old beautiful. He would never see his daughter graduate. All of that was taken away from him. All of his life was ripped away. All because Castiel couldn't stand being away from Sam and Dean. He was willingly taking another man's life in order to be happier in his own.

"Castiel, he already said yes. You have a vessel to take," Michael shook him out of his thoughts.

"Right," Cas murmured and before he knew it he could feel his entire body. He stared at the people in front of his, adjusting to being back on earth.

Sam knew the moment Castiel was back. She smiled at him, while at the same time she felt guilty with her happiness. Her happiness came at the expense of someone else's, a father, husband, someone who would be living a normal life if it wasn't for the Winchesters. But she tried not to over think things, too happy to have Cas back. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms. She felt Dean walk up beside them, taking both of them in his arms for a a quick hug before punching Castiel lightly on the shoulder. 

Jo had heard the commotion and had walked outside, and by the sight of Sam and Dean hugging Jimmy she was certain that Castiel was back. She walked over and found herself pulled into a four person hug, the four of them laughing and crying, not wanting to let each other go.

They all heard a loud clearing of throat and turned to see Michael standing there watching them with a smile on his face. "You take care of them, Castiel. And you three, take care of my brother."

When the four of them nodded Michael left, leaving a very confused looking John Winchester in his place. 

Dean stared at the man standing before them. Tears were pricking his eyes and his chest felt abnormally tight. "Dad?" Dean choked out softly.

"Dean?" John looked like he'd just been hit.

"Yes'sir," Dean let himself smile a little. Suddenly, he was being squeezed in a rather snug hug. His dad was crying--truly crying--and kept gripping onto Dean's skin and clothes as if to make sure he was real, all the while keeping their hug going. Hearing his dad cry made Dean cry in return. He wondered how they looked at the moment, both of them in tears and holding onto each other as if this was the last time they'd ever see each other. Reluctantly, Dean pulled away when he heard Sammi sniffling behind him.

Sammi bit her lip as she watched her father and brother hug, tears falling down her face slowly. She felt like that had been all she had been doing lately. She let out a little surprised noise when she felt herself being dragged into the hug, wrapped up in her father's arms. She looked up at her dad, wondering how much he knew, what he remembered. It had been almost three years since he died, two since he crawled his way out of Hell, and Sam had no clue if he had been watching them or if he would know just what was going on in their lives.

When John finally released his children he looked over at the two who had been standing with them. Jo he recognized, and it made him smile to know that Dean and Sammi had met her, another young hunter who had grown up in the life. The dark haired man standing with her seemed vaguely familiar, though John couldn't place him.

The man walked up to Sammi, wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her against him, obviously he was Sammi's boyfriend? Though that thought confused him, John was certain that Sammi was a lesbian, she had only ever dated women before. John looked around, not sure where they all were, but impressed at the size of it. 

What hit John the most was that his children looked older, as if some time had passed since that fateful day in the hospital. He cleared his throat, "It's not 2006, is it?"

Sammi shook her head, biting her lip, "It's 2009, Dad. A lot has happened since... since you made your deal with Azazel."

"Azazel?" John asked, confused at the name.

"The yellow eyed bastard who killed mom. The son of a bitch who..." Dean trailed off angrily. 

John saw how Sammi reached out and squeezed Dean's hand, saw the look that they shared, that look that spoke of a closeness between the two of them that John had always tried to stop. Before he could say anything he heard the sound of wings, as if a small flock of birds had landed near by. But there were no birds there, just two people eyeing all of them with a curious gaze.

"Cassie, Darling, what happened?" one of the two men said, his arm resting across the shoulders of his golden eyed companion.

Cas rolled his eyes at the nickname, but was surprised at the genuine concern in his brother's voice. "I was momentarily separated from my vessel," he replied, "but it was fixed." Castiel saw John's eyes widen, almost in fear, but anger was there too. Oh no...he thought that Cas was a--

"Demon," John said breathless, obviously in shock.

"Wait, no," Dean shook his head and held his father from nearly attacking Castiel. "He's not a demon Dad!" John slowly relaxed in his son's grip. "He's...well..."

"I'm an angel of the lord," Cas explained matter-of-factly. 

He soon regretted being truthful as John dropped to the floor. Cas frowned...he hadn't meant to make the man faint. Honestly, he hadn't assumed that John would be a fainter--certainly not from the things that Sam and Dean had told him. He helped them get John back up and awake, Castiel smiling when he saw John's eyes open again.

"Angels don't..." John mumbled. "I've never seen an...there's no proof." He looked like he was on the end of his rope and Cas hoped that the man wasn't going to have a breakdown on them.

"That's what I said too Dad," Dean chuckled a little.

Sam looked nervously at her father, biting her lip before saying quickly, "Dad this is my boyfriend, Castiel, and his pain in the ass brothers Gabriel and Balthazar."

Gabriel flicked her off, to which Sam just rolled her eyes, "Maybe if you wouldn't have been such an ass to me when we met the first two times I might like you a bit better you arrogant jerk."

"Hello, Trickster," Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Gabriel you are an archangel not a trickster, no matter what you claim," Castiel said crossing his arms over his chest. 

While the angels were glaring at each other Sam sighed. Her stomach was killing her, and she wasn't sure if it was because she was hungry, yet again, or because of the stupid morning sickness that was hitting her at all hours of the day. Jo seemed to notice Sam's discomfort and led her into the house towards the kitchen. 

John didn't know what to think, but followed his daughter and Jo in silence. He watched as Jo ran her hand over Sam's stomach once before turning to the fridge. Sam was smiling tiredly, and John wondered just how late it was. He also had to wonder about Jo and Sam's relationship, as the two women seemed to be working in silent unison in the kitchen as if they had done this before, it was oddly domestic and confused John as Sam had said that Castiel? was her boyfriend. 

Dean made his way into the kitchen at that moment, moving over to Sam's side and leading her over to one of the bar stools at the counter before placing a simple kiss on her forehead. He then moved to assist Jo in preparing food for all of them. Something in John froze at that seemingly innocent gesture between Sam and Dean, as if there was so much more to it, something beyond what a brother and sister should be.

Dean could tell that John was exhausted and thought maybe it'd be a good idea to let him rest even though they were all dying to talk to him. He watched how his father seemed so unstable on his feet as though he forgot how to use them correctly and Dean wondered if maybe John really had forgotten. He showed his dad his room and told him to try and get some rest, that they could all talk more tomorrow.

"Dean?" John asked, sitting on the bed.

"Mmhmm?" Dean leaned against the doorframe.

"Is Samantha pregnant?" he boldly asked and Dean nearly fainted. Was it that noticeable? What had given it away? Dean couldn't decide if he was allowed to tell this information or if Sammi and/or Cas would be mad at him for it. On top of that, how was Dean supposed to explain it all to his dad? John would be ashamed if he knew what had happened--was happening?--between him and Sam. He knew that his dad had always suspected something, he could see it in the way that John used to watch them so closely.

"Um..." Dean chewed on his bottom lip. "Yeah, Dad, yeah she is."

"Is that angel the father or...or are..." John's voice died at the end and Dean knew what he was asking. His dad was still holding onto the not entirely inaccurate accusation that Dean and Sammi didn't have a normal relationship.

"I think that's something you need to ask Sam," Dean stood up straight. 

"Right," John nodded, but Dean could see the hint of worry in his eyes. Dean wasn't sure why he wouldn't just tell his dad the truth, it wasn't like John didn't know, couldn't sense it.

"Get some sleep Dad...you need it," Dean turned to leave.

"Dean?" John asked again.

"Yeah," Dean turned around once more.

"I know that I never said it enough...probably still won't say it enough...but I love you and your sister," John cleared his throat.

"Love you too Dad," Dean mimicked his father's throat clearing, knowing that he didn't want to tear up over something so silly. Dean left the room, but it felt like a piece of him had slid back into place.

Sam knew that Dean had already talked to their dad, but she still felt the need to go and talk to him herself. So much had happened, and she needed him more than she thought was possible. She knocked on his door, almost walking away before he opened it. The smile on his face calmed her nerves a bit and she walked in.

Sam was biting her lip as she sat down on the foot of the bed, not sure what to say, how to explain everything.

John looked at Samantha as if he was truly seeing his daughter for the first time, the woman she had become, not the angry girl he remembered, the girl who was so much like him, the girl who fought him tooth and nail. She looked nervous, as if she was scared of disappointing him. John sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Sammi, it will be okay. So how far along are you? I guessed and asked Dean if you were and he confirmed it."

Sam blushed, "A little under two months. Twins. I'm going to be having twins."

John smiled. He had never thought that either of his children would ever be parents, not with the lives they lived, but Samantha was practically glowing. "And Castiel is the father?"

Sam sighed, standing up and pacing the room. "About two months ago Dean and I had our memories replaced with these other lives. There was this entire history with us, we'd been high school, college sweethearts, lived together, both had jobs at the same place. So of course... at the time we had no clue we were brother and sister, as far as we knew we were engaged." Sam paused at those words, they hadn't even told Castiel that part, that in those other lives she and Dean were planning their wedding, had they not gotten their memories back Sam and Dean would have been off on their honeymoon right now. 

"Us sleeping together... that was... and then we had our memories returned to us and the first thing I did was track down my boyfriend and sleep with him. God, it was his first time, we hadn't before... and I'm pregnant and they are both the dad and I don't know what to do. I mean I love Cas so damn much, but..."

John cleared his throat, walking across the room to pull his daughter into a calming hug, "But you're in love with Dean."

Sam bit her lip, nodding, not trusting her voice.

"And Jo? What is her place in all of this?"

"Jo and Dean... they... they are just getting together, and she knows, knows about everything, and she understands, and she's one o my best friends and I am more than a little in love with her too."

\---

Castiel had went to look for Sam, but saw that she was talking to her father and decided to leave them alone. Jo had already went to bed and Castiel could not find Dean anywhere. He knew that his brothers were hanging around, but he wasn't in the mood. He figured they'd be on their way to mess with Jo while she slept sometime soon and he didn't want to be involved with that. No matter how kind they could be sometimes, it didn't change their mischievous ways.

"What're you doing Cas?" he jumped at the voice behind him.

"Dean," he breathed. "You...you frightened me a bit."

Dean erupted into laughter and Cas didn't really understand. He tried to halfway chuckled along with Dean, but he wasn't well-practiced in Dean's humor yet--no matter how long they'd been hanging around each other. "S-s-sorry," Dean laughed, "I just...It's always you sneaking up on me." Castiel did smile at that, because he understood that. Dean's breath slowly evened out and he leaned up against the kitchen counter. "So, uh, what happened to you Cas?"

"I was removed from my vessel," Castiel stated. "Michael wanted to talk to me."

"What did he have to say?" Dean said bitterly. Cas knew that Dean still wasn't too fond of the other angels.

"I was surprised at the things he had to say. He seems to be...fascinated by the life I am leading here with you all," Cas shrugged. "He claimed to be proud of what I was making of myself. Michael was very...kind, which is unusual for him. I think that perhaps he is second guessing some of his plans."

"You scared the shit out of all of us Cas," Dean looked down and Castiel just looked at him. It confused the angel to know that he had frightened his friends by leaving momentarily. He supposed that he didn't see himself as something too important. Castiel knew that he had value and that he was important in some areas, but when it came to Dean, Jo, and Sam...he doubted himself. Sometimes he felt like a puzzle piece that had been shoved into the wrong spot. Sometimes he wondered if they'd be better off without him. "Cas...stop thinking so hard...you'll break something," Dean pulled him from his thoughts.

"I apologize for scaring you," Cas locked eyes with Dean.

"Dammit Cas," Dean rolled his eyes, "don't apologize! I just...I was worried you know? I thought maybe you were gone for good." Dean shrugged.

"And that would've hurt Sam," Cas replied.

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "But it wouldn't have just hurt her Cas. Can you really not see it? We all care about you. Jo cares about you. Sam cares about you. And I fucking care about you!" He threw his arms up in defeat. "You're my best friend. You're...you pulled me out of Hell for God's sake. What do I have to do to prove to you that it's not just Sam who cares?"

"Dean...I--" Castiel didn't get to finish that thought. Dean's hands were on either side of his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. Castiel's initial reaction was to pull away, but for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't help but notice how soft Dean's lips were, how strong his hands felt. Instead, Castiel found his arms wrapping around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. He hadn't even realized that he wanted this. This had never even crossed his mind. He'd always been so preoccupied by Samantha--his every thought going to her. But now that Dean was right here, kissing him, holding him close, he wondered why he hadn't done this before.

Dean pulled back from Cas with a grin, he hadn't really been planning on ever doing anything with the angel, but the whole situation with the four of them made it almost necessary. It would put too much strain on everyone involved if things progressed and Cas and Dean held each other at arms length. Jo and Sam would probably be easier than that had been. Dean chuckled, Castiel looked so stunned, yet at the same time he was watching Dean in a way similar to how he looked at Sammi. Dean swallowed hard, patting Cas on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and heading upstairs towards the bedrooms.

Sam was walking out of their father's room when Dean reached the top of the stairs, and she instantly noticed he was blushing a bit. Dean never blushed, he was never bashful around anyone, so what had happened while she had been talking to their father? Before Sam could ask him what was going on Castiel reached the top of the stairs and walked into their bedroom. She gave Dean a quick smile, leaning in to tell him, "Dad knows about what happened now. He knows that one of the babies is yours," before she followed Castiel into the room and closed the door behind her.

Dean shook his head, walking into the room he was sharing with Jo. He grinned when he saw her leaning against the headboard, naked. She grinned at him, motioning him towards her. Dean was never one to say no to a pretty girl, so he quickly undressed, making his way across the room, crawling his way up the bed until he was hovering over her. He leaned down, kissing her softly, enjoying the way she arched up against him.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel smiled when Sam walked into the room. Seeing her always made him feel better and he felt like he hadn't seen her in ages--though he knew that wasn't true. He pulled her in closer to him, wrapping his arms around her and adoring the way she relaxed into him. "I love you," he murmured. "And you too, little ones," his hand moved over her stomach gently before he caught her lips in a kiss. 

"I was so worried about you," it worried Castiel at how close to a whimper Sam's voice was.

"I would've never left you," he hushed her, pulling her in tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder.

\---

Jo chuckled at Dean's playful growl against her neck as he nibbled the sensitive skin. Honestly, Jo hadn't been sure that she would ever get to truly have this, but it was wonderful. Dean's lips pressed against hers again and Jo ran her hands over his back, feeling how the muscles flexed beneath her touch. Sucking on his tongue, Jo relished in the way Dean moaned in response. His hands roamed over her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She was drowning in sensation.

"Dean," she said softly and Dean's eyes looked up at her, nearly black. "Need to feel you." Jo arched against him for emphasis, but could feel herself flushing. Her dream guy was hovering above her, completely naked, kissing her, and possibly about to do some other things...she had the right to be a little flushed.

\---

John was exhausted, and he knew he should sleep, but he couldn't. Not with the noises coming out of the bedroom next to his or the one across the hall. He knew his children were grownups, but to hear them having sex was something he wasn't prepared for. He made his way downstairs, flopping tiredly down onto the couch. All too soon he felt the couch dip and opened his eyes to see Gabriel and Balthazar sitting on either side of him. The two angels were smirking, as if sharing some private little joke that only they knew.

"What?" John asked, tired annoyance creeping into his voice.

"This must be hard on you. What with being back from the dead and all, hearing your children going at it upstairs," Balthazar said with a smirk.

"If you need anything, feel free to ask, and we do mean anything," Gabriel added, his eyebrows waggling mischievously. 

John just stared at them in shock, these two couldn't be meaning what he thought they were. Could they? Even so, they were angels, for fuck sake Gabriel was an archangel, he shouldn't be propositioning John.

They both patted him on the knee before standing. "We'll be in our room if you need us, last door on the left upstairs," Gabriel said with another one of his grins before Balthazar practically dragged him by the hand up the stairs. 

John shook his head, walking across the room to the bar that was near the fireplace. He poured himself a drink, downed it quickly, then took the bottle and his glass and walked back to the couch.

\---

As soon as the door was closed behind them Gabriel found himself being shoved down onto the bed. Balthazar was smirking down at him, the younger angel quickly stripping off his clothes. Gabriel didn't waist any time, snapping his fingers, getting as naked as Balthazar was. He pulled his brother down on top of him, kissing him hard. He let out a little laugh at how loud the others were being and with a grin said, "Bet you we can be louder than those four, Balthy, what you say?"

\---

John wished he knew what had happened, wished he knew just how he had gotten free from Hell. He should be in the pit, willingly being tortured to save his son's life, and yet here he was, three years later. How his children had come to know angels was beyond him, there were just so many unanswered questions running through his mind, questions he knew he'd have to ask, but that could wait until the morning, wait until everyone was done fucking upstairs.

\---

"Hmmm," Balthazar kissed Gabriel again, "I think you might be entirely correct." The angel kissed down Gabe's throat, sucking little marks that he knew would face quickly. "Especially since you've been known to be a bit of a..." Balthazar paused thoughtfully, "screamer."

"Well, I won't be unless you get to it," Gabriel grumbled running his hands over Bal's sides.

"Pushy, pushy, pushy," Balthazar chuckled and kissed him again, letting his hand wander between them. "They say patience is a virtue." He made Gabe gasp a little when he bit down hard on one of his nipples. 

"When have I," Gabriel choked out as Balthazar continued to work his tongue over Gabe's nipples, "been known to be virtuous."

"You talk to much," Bal rolled his eyes, "and that's coming from me." He could see that Gabe had another comment right on his lips, but he decided that he didn't want to listen to any more coherent sounds coming from Gabriel. Balthazar easily sucked him down, rolling his tongue and Gabriel finally started making noises that he liked. He was positive that they could be louder than anyone in this house. Then again, he and Gabriel were never good at being quiet anyways.  
\---

Dean was kissing a path down Jo's stomach when he heard the noise coming from down the hall. It was a bit distracting, especially how Gabriel was practically screaming "yes, yes, Balthy, fuck yes" almost every few minutes. He heard Jo sigh and looked up into annoyed eyes. Kissing her softly on the lips, Dean whispered, "I'm sorry. Wanted this to be good for you."

Jo smiled, "I'm not mad at you, Dean. But those two kinda killed my mood." 

Dean nodded, flopping down on his back next to her. They pulled the blanket over themselves, cuddling up against one another. Dean was gently kissing Jo on the forehead when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

The door opened a sliver to reveal an equally annoyed looking Castiel and Sam. Dean motioned for them to come in, as if he wasn't even noticing that he and Jo were naked, that Castiel was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and Sammi was wearing just a t-shirt.

"Those two..." Sam said, annoyance filling her voice. She looked over at Cas, smiling a bit as he flushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah they kinda killed the mood," Jo said, trying to grab Dean's shirt off the floor to slip on.

Sam noticed what she was doing and grabbed it for her, blushing a bit as the blanket slipped down Jo's chest. It wasn't like she had never seen her naked before, but this seemed different. 

Dean rolled his eyes, getting out of bed to grab his boxers before storming out of the room. He pounded loudly onto Gabriel and Balthazar's door, shouting, "Thanks a lot you fucking cockblocks," before storming back into the bedroom. Jo and Sam were giggling, trying not to completely break down with laughter and Castiel just looked confused, as if he had no clue what Dean had meant by his words.

Briefly, Cas considered asking what 'cockblock' was implying, but decided against it. He didn't want to be laughed at and he figured that if it was used again he might be able to figure it out through context clues anyways.

"I apologize for my brothers' behavior," Castiel's face was reddened. "They can be...a nuisance."

"S'not your fault the other angels are dickheads," Dean grumbled and crawled back into the bed.

Castiel stood awkwardly, unsure of himself. He couldn't tell if Sam wanted to leave or stay or if he should leave or stay...things were still confusing for him. It wasn't that he felt as though they would get mad if he got in bed with them, but he couldn't tell if that's what they wanted. How did he manage to always feel so lost?

"Cas!" they all three said loudly at the same time and Castiel jerked a little.

"Stop thinking," Dean groaned. "You're gonna get a nosebleed."

"Come on," Sam smiled warmly at him and patted the space next to her. Castiel quickly snuggled up next to her; he wasn't one to wait when Sam asked him to do something. It was snug fit with all of them in the bed, but not as bad as the motel room. He could still hear his brothers having their fun, but he tried to block it out. Hanging out here was nice, but if Gabe and Bal were going to be here--well--Cas thought they might not want to stay too long. 

\---

It was early morning when John woke up. No one else was downstairs and the noise had stopped so John decided to go back up and sleep in the bed he had been given. As he walked towards his room he noticed that Dean's door was open. John wasn't quite sure why he looked in, but his curiosity was peaked. What he saw confused him a bit.

Castiel was wide awake, watching the others with a fond, confused smile on his face. His arms were wrapped around Samantha, spooning her from behind. Dean's warm was stretched out and both Sam and Jo were using it as a pillow, the girls pressed together in their sleep, Dean tight against Jo's back. John could see that even though there was room yet on the bed they had moved together in their sleep as if they couldn't stand being apart. 

He backed out of the room, smiling as he walked into his own. He may not understand it, but his kids looked happy, content, and he'd learn to deal with it, for their sakes.

\---

Castiel could feel John's presence, but he didn't comment. He figured that John had a lot of catch up on and get used to. After all, John had been dead. He had missed out on so much. Castiel could relate in that respect. He hadn't been around everyone for all that long, there were a lot of things that he didn't understand. It was going to take John a little bit to settle in and he only hoped that the man could grow to like him. Cas worried about what would happen between him and Sam if her father wasn't fond of him.

A smile spread across his face when Sam began to stir in her sleep. She rolled over towards him, nuzzling her face in his chest and it made him feel almost overwhelmed with happiness. While he didn't always understand human behavior, he had to admit that the physical contact was nice and very grounding.

He noticed that Sam had one of her hands placed over her stomach, protecting. Castiel knew that she would start showing more soon. He could already see the little differences in her body, but nothing was standing out too much. Careful not to wake her, Cas placed a hand over hers. He knew that there were two children there. He knew that one of them was his and one of them was his...nephew or niece perhaps? But he cared for both of them already. They weren't even here, but the fact that he had made a new life was enough to bring about unconditional love. 

Dean woke slowly, feeling warm and content. He nuzzled the back of Jo's neck, causing her to let out a small happy sigh in her sleep. He looked up, noticing the way Castiel was watching Sam intently. That little jealous voice in the back of his head screamed in protest, no one was supposed to look at his Sammi like that, but he quickly squashed the voice, letting a sense of peace fall over him. His eyes caught Castiel's and he smiled at the angel, a true smile that spoke volumes, love, trust, friendship, more that Dean didn't have a name for and yet knew he should explore.

Dean reached forward, his hand resting on top of Castiel and Sam's hands. He gave Castiel another grin and could tell that the angel was thinking the same kind of thoughts he was. Before either of them could speak Gabriel and Balthazar walked into the room, grinning like madmen. 

"Balthy and I will be leaving now to go and find that demon bitch. We'll call you when she's been dealt with, but in the meantime we give you free run of our place. Have fun, and don't do anything we wouldn't do."

Dean laughed, "And that leaves what out exactly?"

Balthazar chuckled, "Our point exactly."

With that the two angels walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. The closing of the door was quiet, but it seemed enough to pull both Jo and Sam out of their sleep, the two women yawning.

"Good morning," Castiel murmured before kissing Samantha gently on the lips. He couldn't help but smile when she smiled into it. He knew that of all the ways that Sam liked the wake up, being woken up by a kiss was her particular favorite. She had told him that right after the first time he did that to her. Obviously, he made sure to catalog that in his mind for future reference. Sam mumbled a 'good morning' back in a sleepy tone before snuggling in close to his chest.

"What did they want?" Jo said with a little groan, nuzzling back into Dean.

"They're gonna go take care of some things...and we're not supposed to do anything that they wouldn't do," Dean answered.

"There's nothing that they wouldn't do," Jo and Sam said simultaneously and it provoked a little laugh out of all of them.

\---

John was woken by the scent of food wafting up from the kitchen. He yawned as he walked downstairs towards where the scents were coming from. He stood in the doorway, watching as Sam and Dean and Jo and Cas moved around the kitchen fixing breakfast. He could tell that they were all comfortable around each other. 

Dean, being himself, decided to go and mess with the others a bit. He turned Jo from where she was busy chopping up some peppers to go into the omelets they were making and gave her a quick, soft kiss before turning her back towards the counter. He walked towards Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist, gently rubbing her stomach before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Dean left Sam's side, walking over to where Castiel was staring into the fridge with confusion. He reached forward, grabbing something out of the fridge, leaning into the angel's body as he did so. He whispered a quick, "Good morning," into Castiel's ear, and grinned at the way Cas slightly shuddered. He walked away grinning, setting the bottle of coffee creamer he had grabbed down onto the counter.

John knew the instant Dean had seen him by the slightly guilty look his son now wore. What Dean had done could have been taken innocently, but John knew Dean far too well. John knew that whatever was going on with the four of them was new and a bit scary to them all. He also knew that Dean would worry what he thought, worry that John would take issue and offense to whatever was going on with them. John gave a small smile, he didn't get it, didn't understand how or why the four of them were as close as they were, but they were happy, the one thing John had wanted for his children their entire lives. He wasn't about to try and break that up. Besides, Samantha and Dean were adults, what they did with their personal lives was really none of his business.

Castiel couldn't stop the blush rising up in his cheeks and the little shiver running down his spine. He hadn't been sure if their little moment from the night before had been a fluke, a friendly reassurance, or not. Now, he was starting to feel like maybe it hadn't just been nothing. The thought was slightly startling; mostly because he thought he might like it. Dean was his best friend, but they had never been too affectionate of a pair. Castiel thought that he might actually like this new amount of affection. It was a pleasant thing.

"Cas, butter?" Jo asked with a little smirk on her face.

Oh yeah, butter. He continued squinting and looking around the fridge until he finally spotted it. Dean's little 'good morning' had been enough to distract him from his task. Jo smiled as she gestured to the toaster. Castiel was still a little unfamiliar with foods, but he could handle toast.

"You're doing fine," Sam whispered in his ear as she walked past him and it made him smile. He knew that John's eyes were on all of them, so he was hoping that he wasn't making a fool of himself. Some part of him did hope that John would approve of his presence. 

Sam bit her lip as she watched Castiel out of the corner of her eye. He looked so adorably flustered and it made Sam want to go over and kiss him. But she didn't follow through on that urge, her father was standing in the doorway. She grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over towards her dad. "Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, Samantha," he replied, taking the coffee from her before she went back to working on breakfast. John felt like he should be doing something, anything but just watching them. He cleared his throat, "Anything I can help with?"

Jo nodded, pointing over at the cabinets. "Why don't you set the table?"

John nodded, grabbing what he needed for all of them. He walked back into the kitchen from the dining room to see Dean standing very close to Sam once more. He was obviously whispering something into her ear, and his hand was resting on her hip. Castiel was watching them closely, biting his lip slightly as he took in the sight of the two of them. Jo looked over at them, shook her head, then turned back to finish what she was doing, as if it really wasn't an issue. 

When Dean pulled away he was grinning, and Sam had given a little laugh. Dean made his way over to where Castiel was standing, squeezed his shoulder, then smacked him once on the ass before walking away with a little laugh. Sam started laughing even more, and Jo joined in, the two women almost having to hold each other up due to how hard they were laughing. When her laughter died down Sam walked over to Cas, kissing him softly, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Starting to feel like they were all just trying to embarrass him on purpose, Castiel buried his face in Sam's neck--only a little bit and only because his face was too red for his taste. After a slight recovery, he leaned away from Sam's neck and planted a kiss on her mouth. He didn't know why he loved that feeling so much, but he did. Sometimes he was fascinated by the things that humans did to make themselves feel good. Most of the time, these things were so simple and natural. That's what fascinated him the most.

"I'm starving," Dean sat down in a chair as Jo started putting food on people's plates. Castiel was a little surprised when Dean gestured for him to sit between Dean and Sam--that was unusual behavior for the both of them, but they seemed okay with it.

John was look at him strangely as everyone started eating. It took a few seconds, but it dawned on Cas that John wouldn't understand why he wasn't eating.

"I don't require food," Castiel stated. "In case that was what you were wondering about."

"Guess I don't know much 'bout angels," John admitted, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"I wouldn't be concerned about that. Most people don't know much about angels in truth," Cas shrugged. "It doesn't reflect anything on your intelligence." He looked over at Sam when she choked out a little laugh before taking a rather big drink of her water.

They ate breakfast, chatting quietly over their meal. John kept his eyes focused on the other four, trying to put everything, everyone, into place in his mind. Sam, Jo, and Dean all eventually convinced Castiel to eat a little something, and John smiled as he gave in with an exasperated look on his face. John laughed with the others when Castiel made a remark that could be taken so out of context, and from anyone else it would have been dirty, but John could tell he was truly puzzled by all of their reactions.

After breakfast John shooed them all out of the kitchen, telling them that he would be doing the dishes and they could do something else. Jo and Sam tried to fight John, and Dean went as far as heading towards the sink, but John chased all of them off with a wet dishtowel. 

\---

Dean had headed upstairs to go get dressed. Jo and Castiel were sitting out back by the pool, as Jo had already gotten dressed before breakfast, and Castiel was, well, Castiel. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and moved to close his open bedroom door.

Sam shook her head as she left the kitchen, giving in to her father's demand that he be the one to do the dishes. She stretched, walking up the stairs. She could do with a shower, could actually get dressed rather than lounge around in pajamas all day. She caught Dean standing at the door to his bedroom, half undressed, hand on the doorknob, as if he was just about to close it. She swallowed hard, rushing into her room, closing the door behind her, her face red. She quickly undressed and started walking to the in suite bathroom.

"Fuck," Dean muttered under his breath, walking across the hall. This was going on long enough. There shouldn't be this sort of awkwardness between him and Sammi, not after all this time. He didn't even knock, just walked into the bedroom. He heard Sam give a startled gasp and swallowed hard when he realized she was naked. He should have left then and there, should have walked back out, but he found himself moving forward, moving closer to Sam.

\---

"You and Dean seem to be getting along," Jo piped from her lounge chair. She looked utterly relaxed and Castiel imagined that this was the most peace she'd ever gotten. Life as a hunter appeared to have that affect on people.

"That isn't unusual for us," Cas responded, debating on whether or not he should take off his coat. It wasn't that he was feeling too warm, he could regulate his temperature easily, but it didn't seem to make sense wearing out here in the sunshine beside the pool.

"Yeah," Jo shrugged. "But you both have been a little...on edge you know. Over this whole...well...you know," Jo stammered out. She hadn't really meant to say that.

"Staying displeased with each other would've resulted in more negative things than positive," Cas reasoned. It was the most logical response, but he knew that it was more than that. He had been angry with Dean--well, not with him. Dean hadn't done anything wrong, but Castiel had still been angry. The whole situation was upsetting. But he had decided not to linger on it anymore. Hanging onto this, rolling in his anguish in front of everyone, wouldn't have helped anything. Cas could let go of his anger. Dean was his best friend or...whatever they were. So, Cas just let it all go.

"You're right," Jo agreed, sliding her sunglasses on. She looked like a regular movie star as far as Castiel was concerned. And he would know because Dean and Sam had kept him aware of many different aspects of 'pop-culture'.

\---

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on her, could see the way he licked his lips nervously. She could tell that he hadn't meant to walk towards her, that he was just as embarrassed as she was. She reached around the bathroom door, grabbing her bathrobe. "Dean?"

"Sam. We gotta do something. We can't keep tiptoeing around each other, Sammi. We have to fix this," Dean hadn't really realized he was still walking towards her, not until she was leaning her back against the wall, and the only thing separating them were his boxers and her bathrobe. 

"Fuck. Dean, I don't know what to do. Not anymore. Things were good, easy, before Sandover. Not perfect, god what with you and me ever is, but good. And now everything is so confusing and I want things I shouldn't, and I know I'm just gonna end up hurting people."

"You're wrong, Sammi. Things were perfect for a while there," Dean said, voice low, hand resting on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and it wasn't real. It was nothing but a trick, nothing but implanted memories, it wasn't real," Sam turned her head away, biting her lip, before whispering, "even if I wanted it to be."

"Sammi, look at me, please, Baby Girl." When Sam looked at him he said softly, running his fingers over her cheek, "I know what you mean. It might have been perfect, but it wasn't real. But this is, this is real. Who we are, what we do, it's real, not some perfect fantasy where we never even fought. That's not right, not normal."

"And this is normal?" Sam whispered, biting her lip once more.

"Who says I want to be normal, Sam? Who says I want to be, want to do what society says is right? Who says I want to be good, that I don't want to be selfish and have everything I want, that I don't want to take what I want and make it mine?" by the time he was done speaking his mouth was mere inches from Sam's.

\---

"Cas?" Jo asked. "Cas!"

"Hmm?" he shook his head, getting him out of his thoughts. "What did you say?"

"I was saying that Dean and Samantha have been gone for a while and I wondered if they were talking to John," she repeated slowly.

"No," Cas shook his head. "They are having a very...personal conversation upstairs." His reply came out easy. Castiel knew where they were, could sense them. They were close enough that he could vaguely hear them, feel their every action. It was one of the perks/downsides of being an angel. Right now it made him uncomfortable. Deep down, he knew that he should quit listening in. They were having a private conversation and it should stay private, but they were just so close. The only thing separating them was one side of the house. If he looked closely enough at a window, he was sure that he could've seen them walking around.

"Oh," Jo was looking at Cas curiously. "How do you know that?"

"Being a celestial being makes my observing skills a little higher than yours," Cas forced himself not to look up at the window.

Sam and Dean were fixing things. Sam needed Dean right now. She needed him to fix up all the pain and harbored feelings inside. And Dean could do it. Of all the people in the world, Castiel knew that Dean could take care of Samantha the best. He just needed to focus on something else while his best friend patched things up with the love of his life. Castiel knew they had been circling around each other.

\---

Sam swallowed hard. Dean was so close to her and she knew if she shoved him away he wouldn't fault her, wouldn't be angry about it. She knew she could slow things down, that she could ask him to just leave the room and he would. But she didn't want to. God help her, she didn't want Dean to leave, didn't want him to move away from her. She didn't want him to stop touching her.

Sam reached out, resting her hand on Dean's naked chest. She could feel his heart beating fast under her palm, could feel his breath on her face, her lips. Dean's hand was still on her cheek, the other one at his side, as if he was uncertain of what to do with it, so she took his hand and placed it on her hip. She lifted her hand, resting it on the back of Dean's neck. 

What had happened, what she remembered was one thing, but this was different. This scared her a bit. It was Dean, Dean who she had loved for years, Dean who she had been in love with for longer than she could remember. She was trembling slightly, nervous, scared, turned on.

Dean smiled softly, whispering, "It'll be okay, Sammi, everything will be okay." He could see her begin to calm down, could feel her hand stop shaking against his skin.

"Dean," Sam whispered, closing the few inches between them, letting their lips touch for the first time, for the first time that really mattered that is. Dean was hard against her, and a part of her was thrilled that she was the cause. She wanted to touch him, to taste him, but she let him take control, let him take the lead in this. She'd thought about this so much, thought about his touch, thought about him wanting her as much as she wanted him. 

Dean kissed differently than Castiel, but it felt just as good, just as right. The little noises he made when she let her hand slide down his chest to his hip made her moan into the kiss. It was almost perfect. Sam let herself be led towards the bed, let Dean shove her down lightly onto the comforter. He laid down next to her, kissing her softly, tenderly. 

Dean wasn't going to rush this, wasn't going to just rush into sex with Sam. Sam was too important, too good for that. Sam had been his world for so long, and now it felt like things had always been leading to this, to the two of them like this. He wasn't going to deny the fact that as much as he loved Jo, and he did, he loved her in a way he hadn't thought he could love anyone but Sam, Sam would always come first if he had to choose, just as he knew the same was true with Sam and Castiel. He didn't want to have to choose though, hated the thought of having to give either of the girls, of having to give Castiel as well, up. 

Call him greedy, but Dean wasn't about to lose any of them. He should have felt guilty for this, for making out almost naked with his best friend's girlfriend, but Cas had been pushing them together, Castiel had made it hard to bury their feelings, but in a way it was for the best, Dean thought.


End file.
